Legendary Origins
by The Gentleman Xerneas
Summary: Every Legendary Pokemon has a legend behind them, that's part of what makes them legendary. But where did these legends begin? How did these great beings become who they are? What pushed their resolve? This is a collection of short stories that reveals the secret history of the Legendaries, and how they came to be.
1. Articuno

"_Yukari… There's a disturbance in the timelines… are we under attack?"_

_No, no. It's just an Observer, leave them be."_

"_An Observer? What are they observing?"_

"_The origins... The origins of the Legendaries. Articuno to be exact. 'll go ahead and keep an eye on them, so don't worry. All they can do is observe, so there's no harm in letting them learn some history."_

"_If you say so…"_

* * *

**Articuno**

It was a bitterly freezing day, and any normal Pokémon or human would have quickly succumbed to the unforgiving cold. But for a pure Ice type such as Articuno, this was perfect weather!

He was soaring many kilometres above land, and even the ragged mountain peaks looked miniscule at this height. With a shrill cry he swiftly swooped up higher into the air, a small smirk crossing his face as the earth disappeared below him in the haze of clouds. Even his brethren Zapdos and Moltres would begin to suffocate at this height, and he was proud in knowing this fact. Zapdos and Moltres always beat him at everything they tried, so knowing he was good at just one thing made his heart swell with confidence.

The thick blanket of clouds stretched out below him, like a vast plain of fluffy cotton. Despite their inviting appearance, Articuno was well aware that below that inviting façade lay a furiously raging snowstorm. Somewhere down in that whirling chaos were Zapdos, Moltres and their master, Lugia.

Today Lugia had purposely brought them there in that weather, spouting some nonsense about learning how to battle in adverse conditions. No one knew, but Articuno didn't like fighting, in fact, he _hated _it. Nevertheless, he couldn't explain that to his family, a group of battle fanatics. So in defiance, he snuck away whenever Lugia would start a training them.

The peaceful silence was a refreshing change from the usual arguing his brothers made him endure. For just a moment, he closed his eyes and listened to the soundless melody that the sky gently played.

"Articuno? Articuno! Where are you going? Why did you fly off in the middle of training again?"

A loud but lenient voice shattered the peace and made him wince in irritation. He had forgotten Lugia could fly this high as well. Despite his best efforts of mentally blocking him out, Lugia was soon soaring right beside him. He gave a kind but nervous smile to his subordinate as they both flew quietly. The only sound that could be heard was the roaring of air as it rushed under Lugia's great wings.

Even though he didn't admit it, he loved his master just like anyone would love their father. Lugia had always taken care of him from birth, and made him everything he was now. Even so, both he and his brothers hated being seen around with him. Even though Lugia was a powerful and respectable legendary, he was very careless and rather clumsy, always making an embarrassing scene wherever his big feet took him.

"Are you feeling okay, Articuno? If you're sick then we can train another da-"

"I'm not sick." Articuno interrupted, making Lugia flinch at the blunt response. Both he and Lugia were very relaxed and friendly by their very nature, so it was unusual to be spoken to like that.

"Well, are you tired? We can-"

"I'm not tired either, master. Can't you just let me fly by myself in peace?" He sighed in dissatisfaction. Lugia wouldn't understand.

"But you need to practise, Articuno! You want to get stronger than your brothers and beat them in battle, right?"

The icy bird shook his head in disagreement. "I want to get stronger, yes. But I don't want to fight! At all!" He squawked, flapping his wings angrily. Lugia gave no response and flew on in silence. The lack of sound had previously been lovely, but now it was simply uncomfortable.

"Master…When you found me, Zapdos and Moltres, what did you think? What were your goals? Your ambitions for us? Why did you take care of us?" He asked uneasily. He knew Lugia had taken them under his wing when they were just hatchlings, but even thirty years later he knew not the reason.

With a sigh, Lugia spoke. "I had no goals, and no ambitions either. When I came across you, all I saw were three young babies who didn't have a guardian and needed help. As I took you in, you all started following me around, so you just grew onto me I guess…" He mused in nostalgia at those days passed. Without either bird being aware, they slowly began to descend towards the earth.

"After a while you got rather big, and since every bird needs to learn how to survive, I thought I'd teach you fellas you to fight to survive! That's why we need to train." He continued.

Articuno waited until they had passed through the clouds before responding. The heavy snow shrieked and lashed at the two of them, but both were well suited to adverse conditions.

"But I don't want to fight! I can live peacefully on my own, far from where anyone can hurt me!" Articuno argued. Lugia shook his big head in disagreement.

"There will come a time where you must fight. Articuno, I have flown right around the world and met countless Pokémon, both normal and legendary. I have even glimpsed the great Rayquaza on my travels. But nowhere in the world have I ever seen another of your species, or Zapdos' or Moltres' for that matter. You three are completely unique, and no one should have the right to take your life."

Articuno clacked his beak in frustration; he knew Lugia was truthful, but he still didn't want to admit it. By now, they had descended lower and had to gently move aside from the hulking mountains either side. He went to give a dismissive answer, but a sudden noise made him stop to listen.

"What's wrong?" Lugia asked in concern, but Articuno gave no response. Without warning he suddenly dove downwards, plummeting out of the sky to the mountainside below. In panic, Lugia hurriedly pursued.

"What are you doing?! Articuno stop!" He cried, but the blue bird carried on.

"Someone is in danger!" He cried back to his master, urgency ringing through his voice. As they began to skim along the snowy ground, he could see a faint orange glow flickering in the distance. Behind him, Lugia could now hear the noise that made Articuno come.

"HEEEEEELLLP! PLEASE HELP US! SOMEONE HEELP!" A young voice screamed out in desperation. It was barely inaudible over the sound of the whipping snow, so Lugia was amazed Articuno was able to hear it.

As the birds came closer, they could understand the situation. The owner of the frantic voice was a young Charmander, his little tail flame flickering dully under the force of the snow. He had thrown his body over something half buried in the snow. Strangely, it was being dragged through the snow, leaving an indentation that was swiftly being filled back up. As Articuno came closer, he could see that it was a human boy, lying limply.

As the Charmander looked up at the birds, he wailed pitifully. "Please help my trainer! That bad lady is taking him away!"

Articuno leapt forward to save the unconscious blow, but grunted in pain as a sharp of ice smacked into his feathery chest. He flew backwards with frightening force until Lugia could reach out and catch him.

"This human is mine, leave us be!" An icy, female voice hissed. The owner of the voice stepped forward menacingly, revealing herself to be a Jynx. She had one arm gripping the boy tightly, and her yellow hair whipped furiously in the gale. Though the blur of hair, she glared at the birds with murderous intent.

"Ah, a Jynx. They always use their psychic powers to kidnap human boys and drag them up here and do Arceus-knows-what." Lugia growled lowly.

Without speaking Articuno dashed forward and sent a volley of ice shards speeding towards the kidnapper. With a flick of her hair she smacked them all aside and sent an Ice Punch shooting towards the unsteady bird. With a smack he was sent reeling backwards, the whole world spun dizzily as he struggled to get back up. As the Jynx advanced to finish him off, she was beaten back by a powerful Aeroblast. With a thud Lugia brought down his foot, and spread his wings to shield the battered Articuno.

"I'll take care of this, just observe." He said, in a disturbingly calm way. The Jynx leapt up furiously, screeching a stream of profanities at Lugia. As he came up, Lugia grabbed her by the hair and slammed her down onto a nearby form formation. As she rebounded cruelly off the hard rock, he sent her flying into the distance with a well charged Aeroblast.

Lugia glanced up at the empty sky for just a moment before returning a serious gaze to Articuno. "This is why you need to battle! You didn't even stand a-"

Articuno pushed past Lugia and knelt down to examine the human boy. With the scared sniffle the Charmander glanced at the bird.

"Is he going to be okay?" He whimpered, licking the boys hand in fear. Articuno placed his head against the boy's limp form.

"His heart still beats, and his body contains warmth. If we hurry we can save him."

"Well let's go!" The Charmander cried, flicking his flaming tail. With that, Articuno grasped both him and the boy with his talons, and leapt up into the sky. He could hear Lugia yelling behind him, but he had no times to spare.

As they surmounted a ridge he plummeted down, deftly dashing left and right to dodge towering crags of rock and ice. As they left the mountainous region and approached the lowlands, a series of little lights could be seen through the thick snow. Charmander was screaming with unabated terror, but Articuno wasn't concerned. Behind him, Lugia was fast approaching.

"You're not going to the human village are you? You can't do that!" He cried, but his words were ignored. Articuno slowly descended until individual buildings came into view. If he squinted, he might have been able to see some humans scurrying about in their homes.

"Stop Articuno! You can't reveal yourself to the humans! If they found out about you they'll never stop chasing you!"

"A life is more important than my freedom, master!" He cried back angrily. Lugia paused at his words, but pursued him nonetheless.

With a soft thump Articuno landed in what looked like a heavily populated part of the town. One flap of his wings sent a huge spray of snow everywhere, pelting all of the houses. He let out a loud squawking cry as he flapped his wings, causing as much commotion as possible. As expected of humans, they came running out of their houses to investigate this debacle.

"Dammit Articuno! We need to leave! Now!" Lugia roared, adding to the noise. Seeing that the humans could help the boy, Articuno complied and flew off into the air. Charmander waved goodbye, and the humans held up small boxes that made intermittent flashes. It wasn't long before Articuno had already sailed away from the human settlement, leaving the boy's welfare up to the other humans.

"That was incredibly dangerous, Articuno! What if they caught you in an Apricorn? What would we do then?"

Articuno sat quietly at the peak of the mountain, thinking hard about what to say. The blizzard had somewhat subsided, making it easy to see the stern glare on Lugia's face. It wasn't normal for Lugia to act seriously, so it was making Articuno very uncomfortable.

"I couldn't have just left him to die, master!" He pleaded. Lugia sighed.

"Is one human life really worth yours?" Lugia asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Of course it is! If I was lying there would you expose yourself to save my life?"

"Most certainly! But there are differences in the scenarios. Firstly, you are important to me, whereas one human is not. Secondly, you are a one-of-a-kind Pokémon! If you die, that's the end. There are millions of humans on this planet, one death does not matter."

"What are you talking about, master? A life is a life! Whether it's mine, yours, a human's or a Caterpie's, it still has the same value! I'm a little shocked to know my master does not care about the death of a human!"

Lugia shook his head angrily and waved his wing in annoyance. "I care! I care about human life! But I care more about your life, Articuno! Sometimes we have to sacrifice things for the benefit of greater things!"

"Value my life as much as you want, I will still protect those who need help, even if it costs me my life."

Lugia's silence ensured the only noise was the hollow wind ripping through the broken shards of rock.

"Articuno…"

"If fact, that's what I want to do with my life. I don't care about being strong or beating Zapdos or Moltres anymore! I'll stay here and save anyone who gets lost on this mountain range. I won't let you stop me!" He squawked, spreading his wings in defiance.

Lugia slumped his head in defeat, before looking up with a huge grin on his face.

"You know what, Articuno? I'm proud of you. I still don't like this at all, but seeing you willing to sacrifice your life for total strangers… It does my heart good. I feel like taking you in and raising you has payed off…"

Upon hearing these words, Articuno relaxed. Was Lugia going to agree with him?

"So you'll let me do this then?" He asked anxiously. Lugia waggled a big feathery finger.

"Not yet. That Jynx was rather weak, yet it took you down without any effort. If you want to help people, you're going to have to get a lot tougher. But once you've proven yourself strong enough, I will let you do as you please."

"Ahaha, I guess that means training, right?" Articuno couldn't help but chuckle in relief. He had never expected Lugia to back down like that. "Well, I'll be more than happy to train if it helps me reach my desire!" He continued.

"Oh, so pansy boy wants to be a hero, huh?"

"Heh, that's sooo typical for him!"

Two voices began laughing at Articuno from behind. He whirled about to see Zapdos and Moltres looking down on him.

"Yeah, I do! Got a problem with that?" He asked, flashing his wings in mock hostility. Moltres waved him off indifferently.

"Nah, go ahead pansy boy." Zapdos nodded in agreement with Moltres.

"Go ahead, lil' bro." He chuckled. Hearing that, Articuno stomped his talon indignantly.

"We are triplets! We are born of _equal_ age! Stop calling me that!" He squawked. Despite being annoyed, he couldn't help but let out a chuckle at his brother's nonsense.

Zapdos waved his spiky yellow wing in mirth. "Meh, when you beat me in a fight I'll stop, okay?"

"Ahh, that's good. We are just about to restart training!" Lugia grinned, winking at his little blue subordinate.

"Yeah, sorry about leaving earlier, I'm ready to get straight so business this time!" He cried happily.

And with that, all four birds soared off into the darkening sky, preparing for their long lives ahead.

**Next Time… Mewtwo!**

* * *

**A/N: Articuno isn't very popular, so I'm glad he was first. It feels good to give an unloved character like him a deeper personality.**

**Please take note that 'origins' does not specifically mean I will write about their birth, as this chapter can testify. Instead, it may be about how they came to be who or where they are now.**

**Mewtwo is coming up next, but I must warn you that his origins aren't particularly… pleasant.**


	2. Mewtwo

"_Yukari, a bilateral phaseshift was performed minutes ago, is it the Observer again?"_

"_Indeed it was. Looks like they've moved onto another point in time and space."_

"_Where are they now?"_

"_Oh dear… This can't be good."_

* * *

**Mewtwo**

An elderly man tapped faintly upon the cylindrical glass, before returning to his work desk across the room. As he reached the computer, he flicked a switch and a small video camera whirred to life, slowly following the man's movements as he paced back and forth.

"Entry 3021. Perhaps Mewtwo's birth will hold the key to real goals of Team Rocket. I still do not trust my ambiguous associates, but I have no choice but to comply."

He paused to gaze longingly at another cylindrical tube to the left of the larger one. A luminescent green glow made the mysterious liquid inside seem otherworldly. A tiny human baby floated inside, it's bodily features had not yet fully developed.

"But, I digress. Who would have thought that someone like Giovanni would fund a small project such as mine? How many more secrets does that man hide? Only when Mewtwo awakens shall all be revealed. End of entry."

He returned again to the largest tube, placing a wizened hand on the warm glass. Inside floated a bizarre creature, of which the world had never seen. If any normal person entered the room, they would have immediately assumed it was an alien.

But Dr. Fuji knew who this was. It was Mewtwo, the pinnacle of his research, the result of all his effort, and what motivated him to live, after what had happened over the years…

"Any developments yet, Dr Fuji?" A feminine voice called out from behind. He turned around to see the owner of the voice, and chuckled in relief when he saw who it was.

"No, nothing yet, Marissa. His body is growing at a remarkable rate, but it's more his mind I'm interested in."

Marissa walked up beside him and looked up at the strange creature in front of her. Without moving her gaze, she uttered.

"You seemed quite startled then, Dr. Fuji. Is something the matter?"

"I'm just nervous with all these Team Rocket operatives scurrying everywhere. You and Henry are the only people I trust anymore…"

Marissa nodded in agreement. "And for good reason too. I heard that these Team Rocket members do some pretty nasty things to Pokémon. You don't think they'll harm our dear Mewtwo, do you?"

"I certainly hope not." Fuji lowered his head in sadness. His wiry glasses slowly slid of his nose, so he pushed them into place with a hurried poke. "But if they do… there's nothing we can do about it."

With that the old man slowly shuffled away, his frail frame bent over by years of tediousness. Even without looking, Marissa knew he was holding back tears. All this frantic work, coupled with _that _tragedy had really dispirited this once happy man. But if Mewtwo was a success, then so was his dream. Something curious in the tube made her squint closer through the bubbling liquid…

"Oh my Arceus!" She squealed, turning away from the test tube. Her face had become a vibrant red colour in seconds.

"What? What is it? Did you discover something?" Fuji cried, whirling around in panic. He ran up to join her in front of Mewtwo again.

"I certainly did. It's… a boy." Covering her eyes, she pointed at the new growth between Mewtwo's legs. For the first time in months, Fuji burst into laughter.

"Ahaha! Sorry you had to see that, Marissa. I'll go ahead and remove the testosterone from his suspension liquid. It should retreat into his sheath once that's gone."

He toddled over to a control frame, typing furiously at multi-coloured buttons. Any child would be fascinated by all the flashing lights and beeping sounds, but only scientists like these people understood the power these buttons held.

Fuji looked up at a display screen and watched as the testosterone count decreased to zero. Against his own will, his eyes were slowly drawn to the display next to Mewtwo's. With a tap of a button, more words began to scrawl along the monitor.

**AMBER**

**CONDITION: STABLE**

**DEVELOPMENT: STABLE**

**BRAIN FUNCTION: STABLE**

Many, many more words came up, but only those four statements really counted for Fuji. So long as those words never changed, then he could endure any trail this world had to offer. With an awkward pace he returned to the smaller tube and glanced at the tiny baby within. His daughter. No, not his daughter, it was just a replication. He could never bring back the memories and time now lost…

Tears began to race across his face, splashing onto the metallic floor below. Marissa ran over and placed her tender hand on the sobbing man's shoulder. Every day he had this internal conflict. Yes, he could never bring back his daughter. He could never bring back her soul and heart. Even so, he thought that by looking at a cloned face just like hers, he could find absolution. This was the whole reason they were here now, watching over both of these cloned creatures.

A young man burst into the room, sending the large metal doors slamming behind him. He stumbled over a thick black cord on the ground, sending sheets of paper flying everywhere from the clipboard in his hand. Fuji hurriedly wiped the tears from his eyes and knelt to help his other young subordinate pick them up. The young man was gasping for air, visibly shuddering with each breath to suck air into his thin frame.

"What is the matter, Henry?" Fuji questioned. Henry was as timid as a Sentret, but even in security drills he never became this frightened. The swirling panic in his eyes belied a strong hint of urgency.

"Oh Dr. Fuji, it's terrible! We have to go! He's coming right behind me!" With his spare hand he waved frantically at the swinging doors behind him.

"Who? A thief? Assassin?" Marissa asked. She too had known Henry long enough to know he was talking business.

"I am no thief, nor assassin, 'mam." A booming, burly voice made all three scientists leap in fright. A hulking man burst through the doors, marching towards them with an intimidating pace. Marissa paled in fear when her eyes rested on the item in his hands. He laughed in response to their evident fear.

He hefted it up and pointed at a little switch on the side. "This rifle still has the safety on. I'm not gonna put any bullets in ya unless you have the same intention, 'mam."

Fuji gently stood up to assess this armed invader. Guns were a very rare and illegal item all throughout the world. He noticed the blazing red 'R' on the centre of his well-pressed uniform. "Who are you and what are you doing here? This lab is a restricted area and only those permitted by me or Giovanni may-"

"He's the reason I'm here, egghead." He interrupted. "The name's Captain Savar, I'm here to escort Giovanni to asses that freak monster's condition." He gestured at Amber within the tube. "Whoops! I mean the other freak monster! Ahahaha!" He burst out into a bellowing laugh, causing echoes all around the room.

"Why you arrogant bastard!" Fuji cried, exerting his elderly body to raise a fist towards the cruel Savar.

"Now, now. There's no need for violence, Dr. Fuji." A dark sly voice cautioned behind the grinning Savar. Fuji shuddered upon hearing that malevolent voice.

A well-trimmed, rich looking man approached the from behind the doors. Henry had constantly heard about this Giovanni, but being a rookie he was never able to normally encounter powerful people like this.

He was slightly hunched forward, giving the appearance that he was about to leap forward and tear them apart. He had his hands carelessly in his pockets, but Henry expected him to pull out a pistol. A dark and refined grin snaked its way across his angular face, and his hair was gelled backwards and glistened in the moody light in the room.

But what truly frightened Henry was the eyes. Small, dark, beady little balls that seemed to suck his soul into them just by gazing alone. They held no emotion, no compassion, and no soul. Was this man really human?

"What are you doing here, Giovanni? And how dare you bring a gun into my lab!" He yelled, struggling to not punch either of the men in the face.

"_Your_ lab? I do believe I am the one who controls everything here, you know. You're nothing but the puppet scientist, here to do his job." He scoffed. Fuji bit his lip resentfully, but made no further action.

"Besides, I'm here to check up on my dear Mewtwo. Is it growing well?" He asked, approaching the inert Pokémon. Fuji hated seeing Giovanni that close to his creation, but he could do nothing to stop him.

"It's a he, and his development is going great. He should be ready to awaken in just a few days." Fuji muttered angrily. Marissa held his clenched fist and gazed harshly at the unaffected Giovanni.

"A monster such as this does not deserve a gender. If you remember, it is nothing more than a Mew foetus packed full of human and Pokémon DNA, including yours if I remember correctly." Giovanni sneered, running his fingers over the glass.

" I am leaving for now, you will notify me and only me the instant it awakens, understood?" He turned towards to door. "I am leaving Captain Savar here until then, alongside my own personal researchers, so don't think about anymore treachery, if you know what's good for you… and your daughter."

And with that, the evil man disappeared behind the doors. After he went, two lines of scientists streamed in an assembled themselves at various computer stations. Even though they looked like normal people, the red 'R' on their shirt declared their evil allegiance. A bald man with sunglasses glared at the stunned Dr. Fuji.

"I am Professor Blaine. I will be assisting you in the last days of Mewtwo's incubation, and will take over the operation once he has awoken.." He spoke monotonously, as though he had repeated this statement many times.

"What about my daughter?" Fuji pleaded. Had Giovanni forgotten about his promise?

"Once Mewtwo has been transferred, I will return to assist you in the development of the clone… I mean your daughter." Fuji was visibly relieved at those words. Even though he did not trust this unknown man, taking care of Amber by himself was an exhausting job, so he was glad to have someone else to help. He would have to watch this… Blaine very closely though.

"Professor Blaine! I'm picking up mental spikes in Mewtwo's brain! It's happening in the human clone as well!" A Team Rocket scientist cried, typing away furiously at a computer. These people had taken over the whole lab in seconds, working away at computers and machines everywhere.

"Don't worry about that." Marissa waved at her dismissively. "Mewtwo is communicating with Amber telepathically." She continued.

"That's can't be true!" Blaine argued, but his voice rung with curiosity.

"What are you talking about? Mewtwo is an expert psychic, even in this state. But he cannot communicate with us yet, due to the design of our brains." She paused to approach the tubes.

"But Amber's brain has still not developed the defences we have, so he can easily enter her mind and communicate. But we still do not know what that communication entails."

"Amazing…" Blaine mused. Even though his eyes were concealed by his tinted glasses, Fuji could tell that he was overcome with interest; it was something that clever scientists shared.

A sharp ringing sound interrupted the brief silence, making everyone jump. Blaine angrily reached into his pocket and pulled a small phone out, muttering something about incompetence. As he answered it, his face suddenly twisted in anger.

"What is the meaning of this, Sabrina! How can you say you got beaten by a boy and his Pikachu? You're a Gym Leader and Commander of Team Rocket, for goodness sake! Ugh, fine then. I'll take over the situation."

As he out away the device, he began to gather all the things he had just put down.

"There's been an issue. I need to leave the area for today, but I will return tomorrow. Eva, I am leaving you in charge for tonight."

With that, he raced off again, still muttering bitterly about his subordinate's incompetence. Dr. Fuji, Marissa and Henry all exchanged nervous glances. Everything they had known and done for the last year had just been tipped on its head. How would they manage in this new, suspicious environment?

A piecing series of beeps made everyone jump, and some scream. Savar flicked off the safety of his rifle and scanned the room, deadly intent glinting in his eye.

"What's going on!" Eva screamed at Fuji, unnerved at these unexpected circumstances. Fuji knew what was happening, and it made his heart sink into the deepest black hole of despair.

"There's an issue with one of the clones… check the status screens…" He muttered, barely above a whisper. At those words, the entire room burst into a frenzy of panicking scientists, each working away at different areas. Dr. Fuji continued to stand motionless, and Marissa and Henry stood by in helplessness.

"Mewtwo's condition is still stable!" One man cried, making the Team Rocket members relax considerably.

"It's the other clone! It's deteriorating fast!" Another cried. Large words popped up onto the display.

**AMBER**

**CONDITION: UNSTABLE**

"Shit!" Marissa cried. She ran up and pushed Eva out of the way, flicking switches and pounding buttons madly.

"You! Over there! Administer 300ml of Acetylcholinesterase into her chamber! And you! Increase the oxygen levels by 24 percent!" She yelled, ordering everyone into action. Her voice was hard to hear over the screaming alarms, and the flashing red lights made it hard to see. Meanwhile, Dr. Fuji stood there motionless as he watched his world come tumbling down.

**AMBER**

**CONDITION: DETERIORATING**

"Shit! Shit shit shit! I'm going to have to inject tryptophan! Someone make sure she's prepped for receiving it!"

All around, people scurried everywhere. Someone tripped over the same cord, making chemicals splatter. Finally, Dr. Fuji moved from his frozen state.

"AMBER! AMBER!" He cried, throwing his arms around the glass tube, wailing miserably as he watched the small copy of his daughter twitch and spasm.

"All of our effort… just… gone…" Henry uttered, stumbling back in dismay. Marissa came running over and held Dr. Fuji in her arms. She looked up to see Eva scowling at her.

"How the hell could you let this happen? You're leading experts on this!" She shrieked accusingly.

"Cloning is an unpredictable procedure! Any moment along the way something could go wrong!" Marissa screamed back, making Eva bite her lip in livid anger. Dr. Fuji's last ebb of soul faded away as three more words came up on the monitor.

**AMBER**

**CONDITION: DECEASED**

With that, all the lights and alarms returned to normal, scientists everywhere relaxed. A single tear rolled down Marissa's face.

"Dr. Fuji… I'm so sorry…"

But he was not listening. His old form was slumped against the glass, his eyes glazed over with a never-ending winter of hopelessness. But very gently, he leant over to whisper in Marissa's ear.

"Marissa, we have to destroy Mewtwo…" He uttered bleakly. Marissa flinched at his words, not believing them to be true.

"I know that losing Amber is tough, but killing Mewtwo isn't revenge!" She argued. Fuji shook his head and gripped her tightly, looking deep into her worried eyes.

"Giovanni wants to make Mewtwo into a super weapon, he plans to clone hundreds more and take over the world. When I found that out, I tried stopping him, but he threatened to kill the amber clone and take away the last bit of DNA I had... I had no choice but to continue helping him…"

Marissa leant back in shock. For the last few years she had been building a super-weapon for a madman!

"Amber is dead. I now know I'll never be able to see my little daughter again. I have no regrets about dying now, but we must stop Mewtwo and Giovanni now…" He continued. The two scientists locked eyes, and understood each other's intent.

"Oh, Arceus! Mewtwo is reacting to the clone's death! It's going beserk!" A scientist cried. Once again the alarms whirled to life as people began to race everywhere.

"It's body is enduring trauma!"

"Giovanni's gonna kill us!"

"Decreasing hydrogen levels"

"Transfer those fluids!"

With great speed for an elderly man, Dr. Fuji ran and punched Eva in the face, knocking her down and away from her computer. With tears rolling down his face, he typed furiously.

Suddenly, Mewtwo began to spasm in his tube, slamming his arms against the glass. Small cracks began to swiftly appear, streaking across the surface. Liquid began to profusely spay from they, splattering the floor in ambiguous liquid.

'_Voice recognition required for termination of clone_' The computer spoke in an automated voice.

"Termination corfi-" **BANG!**

Dr. Fuji's words word cut off as a gunshot echoed across the room, making people dive for cover. Fuji looked down at the blood quickly spreading from the bullet wound in his arm.

"Not today, egghead. This monster is being born no matter what." Captain Saver growled, placing one heavy boot down on the injured scientist.

"DR. FUJI!" Marissa screamed as she leapt at Savar, struggling with him over the gun. Without effort, he smacked her over the head. She collapsed upon the impact, and he brought the gun up to finish her off.

At that time, Mewtwo opened his eyes. His tube exploded furiously, sending shards of glass flying everywhere, downing some scientists. An unseen pulse shock-waved throughout the area, knocking everyone down. As Dr. Fuji scrambled to his feet, he gasped at the creature before him.

Mewtwo crouched in the broken tube, rubbing his face weakly. Gently, his feeble eyes looked around, struggling to focus on this strange world he had been mercilessly thrown into. But soon he stood up, and could see that whole sight set before him. Nobody made a sound, everyone stood frozen in place as they gazed upon the creature observing them. Gently, Savar aimed his gun at this potential threat.

Dr. Fuji gently limped towards his creation, the excruciating pain pushed into the back of his mind. As he came up to the groggy Pokémon, he raised his arms in adoration.

"You're beautiful… I'm sorry I tried killing you! I thought all was lost when Amber died, but I'll happily have you as my son! I love you! Please love me!" He cried, tears rolling down his face. Mewtwo looked down at him in confusion, unable to yet comprehend those words. With one hand, he reached down and picked the human up for closer examination.

"Mewtwo… I love you! You have my DNA… you are part of me, let's run-"

And with that, Mewtwo threw him savagely across the room. He soared across and slammed into the wall, crying out in pain as he fell back to the ground. Everyone had been deadly silent, but now the entire room burst into mindless panic, everyone trying to desperately escape from this horrifying monster created by humanity. Mewtwo let out a terrifying roar and became surrounded in a blue hue. Bulky items were too, and with one swipe of Mewtwo's paw they began to fly around the room, crushing people under their weight.

Captain Savar raised his gun to kill the psychic, but a whizzing tray smacked into him, breaking him in half. His lifeless body fell to the ground and his gun clattered onto the blood stained ground, ignored by everyone. Somewhere in the roof a pipe burst, sending liquids splattering all around the room. Sudden sparks ignite them, turning the entire room into a blazing inferno.

As she ran, Eva tripped over Marissa's limp body, and screamed as both women were enveloped in flames. In panic Henry grabbed a chair and raised it to strike down Mewtwo, but sensing his attacker Mewtwo grabbed him by the neck, giving no expression as he mercilessly snuffed his life. All around the room lay the dead and dying, and only two creatures were still alive.

Fuji, and Mewtwo.

Realising his video camera was by his side, he switched it into life. The little camera looked up at the dying scientist. Among the searing flames, Mewtwo leant back and screamed at the height of his voice, making the entire room rumble crazily.

Mewtwo looked just once at his creator, at his father, before blasting up and away, tearing through the roof as though it were naught but paper. He burst through everything in his way until he finally burst out into the sunshine. Confused by the blinding light, he flew frantically, crashing into a nearby hillside.

Dr. Fuji looked weakly down at the little camera watching him.

"Entry… Entry 3022. We dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokémon... and we succeeded."

With that he slumped down lifelessly, as his body was consumed by the hungry flames.

**Next Time… Mewtwo Part 2!**

* * *

**A/N: This particular history is a fusion of both the anime, manga and games, so it may not match with what you know. Regardless of what anyone wants to say, Mewtwo's birth was a horrendous massacre and total disaster. That being said, Mewtwo should not be judged by that, as you will see in part two.**

**I wanted to do well portraying Dr. Fuji, as he only briefly mentioned once or twice canonically, and thus has little to define him. Don't you feel just a little sorry for him?**


	3. Mewtwo Part 2

**Mewtwo Part 2**

"_It's time for me to go… This is where we part ways, Mewtwo!"_

"Who… Who?"

"_No, don't be sad! Everyone has their time to die. I… just wish I had the chance to see my daddy's face…"_

"Who said that?"

"_Listen up Mewtwo! You have to live on, for both of us!"_

"I don't understand!"

"_Those are tears. You're crying! Don't cry! You're still alive, and isn't being alive wonderful?"_

"Tears? What are those?"

"_Marissa, we have to destroy Mewtwo…"_

"Destroy?"

"_Amber is dead. I now know I'll never be able to see my little daughter again. I have no regrets about dying now, but we must stop Mewtwo and Giovanni now…"_

Amber… Who's that?"

"_Oh, Arceus! Mewtwo is reacting to the clone's death! It's going beserk!"_

"A clone? Who are you? Why do you keep talking to me? I don't understand!

"_You're beautiful… I'm sorry I tried killing you! I thought all was lost when Amber died, but I'll happily have you as my son! I love you! Please love me!"_

"Love… I… I know what that is!"

"_You're beautiful… I'm sorry I tried killing you! I thought all was lost when Amber died, but I'll happily have you as my son! I love you! Please love me!"_

"I… I love you too, father…"

For a newly born such as Mewtwo, the normal sunlight was excruciatingly bright. Even with his eyes open by just a slither, the whole world was a blinding canvas of pure white. Instinctively, he used the muscles in his body to hold up a limb, giving him brief respite from the unyielding sun.

But steadily, colours soon formed out of the pure palette, forming shapes and objects. The world was still blurry, but he could see something vast and blue stretching out above him, with soft white things dotted throughout. It was… it was the sky! Sunlight, world, colours, how did he know what these things were? Hadn't he just been born? Born… He still did not know the meaning of that word.

With his other limb… his arm, he propped his body up to see better. He was sitting on a sloped surface, of green colouration. If he looked closely, he could see that the green was composed of many small green things, waving in the breeze. Over in the distance, coils of smoke pillared up from a strange structure. Even from this distance, the stench of fire and death assaulted his nose.

Bad… Bad…

Someone taught him that. Whoever caused that smoke and death was bad. Bad people need to be stopped! He placed a paw against his head in sudden confusion; who had taught him the meaning of these words? Why was he here in this green area? Who… Who was father?

A sudden noise made him jump and look around to see the source. Something was approaching him up the hill. In fact, there were many of them, all walking at the same pace. The largest one walked up and looked down on him. Mewtwo knew straight away that this creature was a human.

The human glanced at the coils of smoke before looking back down at the cowering Mewtwo. It knelt down to look closer, and instinctively Mewtwo awkwardly shuffled backwards in alarm. Another human leant forward and seized the first human by the arm. Mewtwo noticed that this human had a shiny head, and instead of eyes had two, black circles.

"Giovanni! Get back! You just saw what Mewtwo did! We need to kill it now!" The shiny-headed human cried. The first human's mouth curved downward, and he swiped the shiny-headed human away.

"Don't talk such nonsense, Blaine. Do you really think I would waste millions of dollars and countless hours by killing it now?" He raised his voice angrily at the Blaine, before looking back down at Mewtwo. His mouth curved back up again, forming a… smile?

"Hello there, Mewtwo. Do you need a hand getting up?" He spoke kindly, and he held out his arm towards Mewtwo. Taking the indication, he reached out and held onto the end of the human's hand. He gasped in surprised as he was suddenly hauled up onto his lower limbs. The sudden use of these… legs was awkward and he was swaying in a panic to stay balanced. With the other arm, the human held him still, allowing him to gain his balance.

"There we go! Doesn't that feel better? I'm Giovanni, pleased to meet you!" He smiled nicely. Mewtwo saw how the human's mouth moved, causing sound to come out. He opened his mouth to imitate, but no sound came out. His head twitched in frustration, why could he not emulate this action?

"_Why am I unable to create noise with my mouth too?"_ Mewtwo thought to himself, was he denied this gift? He looked back at Giovanni to see his eyes had widened, and the Blaine behind him shook its head at a fast pace.

"This must be the telepathy Fuji's assistant mentioned. Amazing! Amazing! But Giovanni, we mus-"

"_Telepathy? Do you mean the words inside my mind? Can you hear them?"_

Giovanni pushed Blaine away and patted Mewtwo on the head, and with a happy smile he spoke.

"Yes! That's a very special gift, so you should be grateful. But Mewtwo, you are very special person!"

Mewtwo frowned upon hearing this unfamiliar word. Hearing unrecognisable words like these made him feel confused…

"_Special? What is the definition of this word?" _Mewtwo tilted his head to the side, eager to learn another word.

"It means that you are better than everyone else. Me, Blaine, and everyone else on this planet, you're better than everyone!" He cried, spreading his arms wide. With that, he looked up into the vast sky.

"You may be even stronger than Arceus, perhaps" Another smile formed on his mouth, but this one wasn't soft like the previous ones, it was more… bad.

"_I am better… But how can that be so? I still do not understand this world. And I do not understand why I know some words and not others!"_ Mewtwo felt the frustration returning. He clenched his paw to express it, and noted that Blaine backed away in response. Giovanni instead held his paws and looked deep at him earnestly.

"That's why I'm here! To help you! If you come and be my ally, we can learn many, many things together!" He held his gaze close to Mewtwo's wavering eyes, causing Mewtwo to shy away from that piecing gaze.

"_Ally? I do not understand that wo-"_

"Friend! I'll be your friend!" Giovanni interrupted, looking very excited. For the first time, Mewtwo began to smile excitedly too, in response to hearing that word.

"_Friend? I know that word! Yes! Let's be friends! We can play lots of nice games togeth-"_

"No, a special creature like you can't play games. We can only work hard to achieve our goals!" Giovanni stopped smiling, and took on a sudden air of seriousness. Mewtwo shied back, but his natural curiosity compelled him to continue.

"_But why? That's what friends do together, they play!"_ Mewtwo suddenly frowned and shook his head, a definition was being contradicted!

"No, that's what children do. We are not children, Mewtwo. We are the movers and shakers of this world!" He yelled, seizing Mewtwo by the shoulders, shaking him wildly. Poor Mewtwo did not know how to respond to such an unprovoked reaction, so he tried his best not to let his head flop back and forth as he was shaken by the madman.

"Dear Arceus, Giovanni! Are you-"

"Listen, Mewtwo. You and I can change this world; you and I have the power to make any dream a reality!"

"_We… do?"_ Mewtwo blinked at Giovanni in confusion. He had just been born on a hill, and now a man was telling him he could change this world, of which he almost knew nothing about!

"Yes! Yes!" Giovanni let go of Mewtwo, causing him to wobble uncertainly without the support. With his arms, Giovanni pointed over at a curious item in the distance.

"Do you see that, Mewtwo? If you come with me, I can train you! I can teach you everything about this world!" Mewtwo smiled eagerly upon hearing these words, and nodded his head happily in agreement. He couldn't help but notice Giovanni grin again. But this grin looked like another bad one… but that couldn't be right! This was a good man! Was his understanding of the word bad incorrect?

"Yes! That sounds good! I'll come with you and learn lots of things!" He cried. Good feelings suddenly overwhelmed him, making him want to run around and leap with happiness. What was this… excitement?

With that, Giovanni took Mewtwo's paw and began to walk him towards the strange object. It was large and black, with lots of strange flat lines coming out the top of it. There seemed to be a hole on the side, allowing him to see a silvery inside. Despite his eagerness, Mewtwo paused to look up at the item, which he could see was far larger than him.

"This is a helicopter, it's purpose is to take us to faraway places. Don't be afraid of it!" Giovanni stepped into the inside and held out his hand, indicating Mewtwo to follow. With a gulp of breath he clambered into the helicopter, making room for all the other humans to get inside too. Mewtwo found it strange that besides Giovanni and Blaine, all these other humans looked the same. Weren't they supposed to all be different? What was the word… unique?

Mewtwo's train of thoughts was shattered as the helicopter rumbled, causing a loud noise to roar to life. In fright, Mewtwo leapt up and onto Giovanni's lap, looking out in horror as the hill disappeared below them. Giovanni grunted as Mewtwo's tail and rear landed on his face and for a very brief second his face twisted into pure rage. But as quickly as it came, that angry face switched into another fatherly smile.

"Don't be scared, Mewtwo. We're flying to your new home." He nodded calmly as he slowly but forcefully pushed the alarmed Mewtwo off his lap.

For the rest of the flight, Mewtwo had his feline face glued to the glass window, taking in as much visual information as he could. For quite some time, the place below them was just one big blue stretching out into the distance. It was a darker blue than the sky, and lots of little creatures were moving about in it, although it wasn't solid like the hillside he had sat upon earlier. During some stage Giovanni leant into Blaine's ear and began to talk quietly. Judging by his attitude, Giovanni thought Mewtwo couldn't hear, but he could hear every word.

"When we land, I want you to dispatch a team to return to that island and clean _everything_ up! I don't want Mewtwo or the authorities to know what went on in there!" Even though his voice was low, it was filled with anger; making Mewtwo wonder if following Giovanni was a good idea. But if he didn't follow Giovanni, what could he have done? He would have had no idea what to do after waking up on the hillside.

Soon something large broke the monotony of the blue blanket below. As they approached, Mewtwo recognized it as land, much like he had been on before. But on this piece of land many things stood up strangely, with long brown bottoms ending at the top in green spheres. But soon they thinned out to be replaced by a thick spread of grey items, some towering higher than others. Some were even as high as the helicopter they were in! As he peered down, he could see lots of humans scurrying around below. Where were they all going?

Finally the helicopter lowered down from the sky and landed roughly onto the ground, making Mewtwo grip the side in panic. But he hurriedly obliged when Giovanni indicated him to get out. He led Mewtwo into a structure much like the one he smelt burning and death from. The side looked solid, but soon two parts of it swung open, allowing them to enter its interior. As they walked deeper and deeper into the structure, the same process repeated, these 'doors'; as Giovanni explained, moved open to let them in.

At some stage, Blaine and the other humans scurried off through different doors, leaving just Mewtwo and Giovanni. As they went along, many humans passing by gave Mewtwo strange looks, of a nature he did not yet know.

They came into a confined space, with strange long things running in every direction. There were so many absurd things in this space that Mewtwo felt overwhelmed by their very presence. This place was like an eldritch planet, and he didn't like it at all. Giovanni patted Mewtwo on the back and whispered very gently:

"Welcome home, Mewtwo."

_One Month Later_

Mewtwo was very happy indeed. He had settled into his new home, his 'bedroom' as he had been taught, and slowly but surely begun to enjoy his life there. Over the course of the month a woman known as a teacher came and taught Mewtwo how to read and write, starting with basics such as letters, moving on to more complicated things such as paragraphs, grammar and reflexive pronouns. Despite being a very serious lady, she was notably impressed by Mewtwo's rapid rate of learning, comparing him to a Kadabra. As a gift, she gave him a special book she called a dictionary.

It was Mewtwo's most precious possession.

He would lie in the object called a bed, and zealously read entire segments each night; re-reading it whenever he finished. With this collection on knowledge, he was embarrassed by all of the silly questions he previously asked the humans when they came by. One woman was blushing furiously as she tried explaining his question of what the function of a uterus was, and why he couldn't find his.

Despite memorizing every word and its definition, he noticed that the humans used words that were not present. Things such as 'shit' and 'fuck' and 'bastards' were mentioned very frequently; but when he asked the humans just laughed and shook their heads.

That was another thing that confused Mewtwo.

All the humans looked at him, spoke of him, treated him like he was weird, or inferior. Sometimes they called him negative words, 'insults' as the dictionary decreed. He was aware of his different physical appearance, but he was the same on this inside, isn't that what mattered?

He liked his room, but he got a bit lonely sometimes. He wished that Giovanni would come in and play lots of games, or at the very least given him some toys. Very few people came into his room, and he himself could not leave at all. The doors were 'locked' by a 'security system' as the dictionary told him. The dictionary also told him that those were to stop criminals, so why was he stuck in one?

He glanced back down at the dictionary in his paw. He was on page 254, the page that held the most fascinating word. Love.

He re-read the definition, telepathically speaking each word out as he went along.

"_Love. A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person."_ He returned his gaze to the blank white ceiling above. Did anyone love him? Did anyone know he was here, deep within the confines of this building? Would anyone love him if they found him? Somehow, he felt no-one would, and that made him a little sad. But why did this make him sad? Why couldn't he explain all these emotions?

Mewtwo sat up in a hurry as he heard the doors slide open. It was Giovanni! Behind him came a huddle of scientists, all dressed up in their clean white coats. Some of them scribbled on their clipboards, while others looked on with their cold glares.

"Good morning, Mewtwo! It's been a while, hasn't it?" He smiled and patted Mewtwo on the head as he came over to greet him. Mewtwo wanted the gesture to feel nice, but somehow it felt… fake. For some reason, that made Mewtwo feel slightly mad.

"_I haven't seen you since we first met. Why have you not come to visit me? Why can I not leave this room?"_ He tried to control the embers of anger rising in his heart, as he had learnt that it was not good to let anger come out. In response, Giovanni sighed and shrugged dismissively.

"I'm sorry Mewtwo. I've been really busy making a surprise for you! That's why you haven't been able to come out, because I wanted to save this wonderful surprise for you!"

The ember of anger was snuffed out, to be replaced by a vibrant spark of excitement. He looked down at his feet in shame; how could he have been angry at his good friend Giovanni?

"_This present, I would like to see it."_ Mewtwo's eyes sparkled at this prospect, would this new present be as good as the dictionary?

Giovanni led Mewtwo throughout the complex again, letting him stretch his agile legs for the first time in a month. As they passed countless office rooms and labs, Mewtwo tried his very best to ignore all the humans whispering as he walked passed. Even without looking at them, he could tell they were staring at him with scrutinizing glares. Did they hate him? Were they curious about him? Or did they… what was the word… find him sexually appealing?

This new room turned out to be two rooms, separated by a thick wall of glass. He had come in one side, where Blaine was waiting for him. On the other side of the glass Giovanni sat down in a leather seat. Giovanni's side looked very fancy, typical of all of the offices they had walked past. On the other side, Mewtwo's was filled with strange machinery and glowing monitors, filled with words that moved at a frantic speed. At the very centre a strange machine stood, notably its appearance resembled himself. What was this bizarre place?

"Do you like it?" Giovanni motioned at the strange machine. Mewtwo walked up to it and analysed it closely, running his paws all over it.

"_What is it exactly?"_ He inquired, glancing back at the opposing Giovanni.

"It's called a bio-suit. With this, we can fulfil our dreams. Blaine, help him into it." With that, Blaine gently took Mewtwo by the paw and lead Mewtwo up to the suit. One at a time, he took pieces of it off and attached them to Mewtwo, connecting them all up with wires. A sudden pulse of energy made Mewtwo cry out in anguish, the metal suit clanging at he fell to the floor.

_Argh, What is this? Why does it hurt?" _He yelled angrily, trying his best to hold back the tears as they came to his eyes. Why was his friend hurting him?

"Do not worry; the pain will only last for a few more seconds. It is synching itself in with your body so it can do its best to help you." Giovanni muttered, obviously not concerned with Mewtwo's suffering. But true to his word, the pain soon ceased and Mewtwo felt a strange energy running through his body.

"Now, were you aware that you possess amazing psychic abilities?" Giovanni spoke in a different manner from before. When he first met Mewtwo, he spoke much like how Mewtwo expected a proud father to speak, but now he spoke as though Mewtwo was just a subordinate.

"_I was partially aware, but I still do not know my capabilities and capacities."_ Mewtwo mused.

"That is the purpose of that suit. It will help you learn your psychic abilities, and train you to be a powerful Pokémon. Then our dreams can be fulfilled."

"_You act as though I agree with your dreams, even though you don't know whether I do or not. What if I have my own dreams?"_

"Well, do you have your own dreams?" Giovanni leant forward, awaiting an answer from the stunned Mewtwo. In all honesty, he did not have an answer to give.

"_I… I do not." _He admitted, feeling a sudden crushing sensation surrounding his heart. Giovanni leant back into his chair and chuckled, before getting to his feet.

"I am more than happy to share mine with you. Now, I am going away for now, but I will return frequently to check up on your development. Blaine over there will be the one in charge of you, so treat with respect." Without a goodbye, he disappeared through the door, leaving just Mewtwo and Blaine.

With a noticeably awkward sigh, Blaine approached Mewtwo and fidgeted nervously. He was clearly uncomfortable being left alone with the Pokémon, but he remained nonetheless.

"So… Mewtwo. I am Blaine, do you remember me?" He looked up at the Pokémon before him, his 'glasses' concealing his eyes from Mewtwo.

"_I recognise you from my first meeting with Giovanni" _Mewtwo recognised himself as 'serious' and calm', but he found himself amused by this funny little man. His shiny head mixed with his anxious behaviours was a rather comical sight.

"Good. Now, I'm here to help you with your psychic development, but most of the effort is needed from both you and the suit." He adjusted his glasses unnecessarily before shuffling away to a computer across the room.

"Now Mewtwo… I have to apologize." He sighed heavily, as though some great burden rested on his heart.

"_For what?" _Mewtwo inquired, curious about this unexpected development. What reason could this human have for apologizing?

"For good reasons, I cannot specify. But regardless, I want to say sorry for everything. For what happened to you, and Cinnbar Island, and Dr. Fuji… I did not realise how corrupted I had let myself become.

Mewtwo jumped at those words, they seared into his heart with the greatest sensation of wonder. That name! That name!

"_Who is Doctor Fuji? Please tell me! I wish to know!" _Mewtwo pleaded, jostling the suit frantically in desperation. Blaine looked over his shoulder just once, before returning his gaze to the monitor.

"A good man… A good man."

**End Of Part 2. Next Time… Mewtwo Part 3!**

* * *

**A/N: Part Three is going to wrap Mewtwo's segment up, and then we can move onto Entei, Raikou and Suicune.**

**Mewtwo's got a lot of chapters devoted to just him, but most legendaries will only get one. That's because the canon history of most of them is rather vague, such as the three birds. We know very little about Moltres and Zapdos, and we only know that Articuno likes to help stranded humans. On the other hand, Mewtwo has a very well-defined history, thus multiple chapters were required to cater to that.**

**Since this chapter was mostly presented through Mewtwo's perspective after he was just born, I wanted it to be rather serious and descriptive, but maintain a sense of vagueness; much like how an autistic person would see everything. That's why I didn't really use much in the way of adjectives or sugar-coating, because that would contradict Mewtwo's straightforward perspective. Did I get it right?**


	4. Mewtwo Part 3

**Mewtwo Part 3**

It had been three months since Mewtwo had been placed into that suit and started his psychic training. In all honesty, he had been slightly frightened when it first began; but Blaine had been kind enough to bring Mewtwo his dictionary. So long as he could read that, then his nerves could be calmed. Whenever his time was free, he would flick through the pages and read it again and again.

Even though he knew every word by heart, they still fascinated him to no end. There were so many words… so many words to explain and describe this world! So many words could be combined to create so many different sentences to describe so many things! Truly language was the most amazing thing for Mewtwo. He didn't care about becoming strong or mastering Psychic moves, all he wanted was to understand this world… but most especially the mysterious things such as emotions. That was the strange part. No matter how many words he understood, he couldn't explain why he felt the emotions he did.

"Good job, Mewtwo! Your progress has been going fantastically well, we need to do just a few more tests and then we can view your final evaluation." Blaine smiled at the immobile Mewtwo as he typed away at a keyboard.

"You know… no one in the world has such a powerful mind like yours, Mewtwo." He continued, not looking away from his work. Mewtwo couldn't help but notice how he was hunched over the computer, as though he was weary and tired.

"_I am not concerned with that. I just want these tests to end so I may gain my freedom." _Mewtwo rebutted, stretching his arms as the suit detached itself from his body. He flicked his tail lazily as he walked down to join Blaine at the work station.

"Well, this is all for the better, Mewtwo. With this Giovanni's ambitions are complete." Mewtwo couldn't fully understand emotions, but his new physic prowess allowed him to sense them regardless. Right now, Blaine was secretly anguished.

"_That is another issue I wish to address. I have asked countless times what Giovanni's goals are, and you have not given a reply. You have also refused to explain who Dr. Fuji is and what his relation is to me. Why do you parry my questions?_" A surge of anxiety ran through Blaine's mind upon hearing that question, and he turned away to another screen to avoid looking Mewtwo in the eye.

"I'm not allowed to answer those questions, Mewtwo. Giovanni will be coming in shortly to see your summary, so at that time feel free to ask away."

Mewtwo did not reply, and instead approached the glass parting the room in half. Giovanni's empty chair bore testimony to his lack of empathy for his so-called friend. That was what bugged Mewtwo the most. Giovanni only visited infrequently; and even then he simply sat in his chair, occasionally asking Blaine questions about Mewtwo's development. It was as though he was naught but Giovanni's experiment, instead of the friend Giovanni claimed he was.

On the other hand, Blaine was what Mewtwo could call a true friend. He always spoke nicely, and asked how Mewtwo was feeling each day. The fact that he was concerned with Mewtwo's feelings was what really mattered to him; no-one else even battered an eyelid at him.

But it wasn't only that. He congratulated Mewtwo every time he passed a test, he always talked politely to Mewtwo as though he was equal, and he always brought gifts for Mewtwo to examine. Sometimes he would even show Mewtwo images of the outside world, of all the trees and mountains and rivers, and all the life forms in-between.

At first Blaine acted as though he were obliged to act this way, but as time passed he started knowing Mewtwo on a personal scale. Since he had someone to talk to, these tests and trials weren't a bother, even when they hurt.

Blaine stiffened as the doors to Giovanni's observatory opened up, and Mewtwo silently returned to his pedestal, not making a sound as the suit re-attached itself to his motionless body. He had become well-adjusted to this routine; whenever Giovanni would enter he would put his suit on and wait as Giovanni was given a report of Mewtwo's development. Knowing that this was the last time this needed to happen sent a shiver of excitement running through Mewtwo's feline form.

"Good day, Blaine. Good day, Mewtwo. I trust everything has been prepared for Mewtwo's final summary?" Giovanni marched over and sat down in this clean leather seat, leaning forward with interest. Mewtwo looked down at his armoured paws to avoid Giovanni's strong gaze… just when did he lose his trust in this man?

"Indeed it has, Giovanni. I'll print you a copy of it right away." Blaine normally spoke in a friendly and carefree manner around Mewtwo, but whenever Giovanni was around, he spoke stiffly and without emotion, as though expressing emotion was a bad thing. He made a few more clicks away at a computer, before another machine whirred to life and printed out a piece of paper for Giovanni to read.

As he picked up the paper and began to read, Blaine continued talking in his callous voice.

"As you can see, Mewtwo's psychic abilities supersede anything that we've ever seen. Not even expert Alakazam come anywhere near as powerful as Mewtwo, and the human mind is worthless in comparison. Mewtwo is, without a doubt, the most powerful organism present within both Kanto and Johto, and Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina and Kyurem are the only Pokémon capable of beating him in one-on-one combat."

As Giovanni heard those words a large, toothy grin snaked its way across his face; the dim light making his face look like a jackal from hell.

"Excellent…" With that he thrust his arms wide, leaning back in the chair in exhilaration. For the first time in quite a while, he directly addressed Mewtwo.

"Congratulations, my friend! We can finally start fulfilling our long-awaited dream."

"_That is what I wish to question."_ Mewtwo spoke, no longer feeling a scrap of excitement. Instead, he felt frustrated that he was being treated like a toy, rather than the equal being Giovanni claimed him to be.

"Oh?" Giovanni leant forward in his chair, scratching his chin as he awaited Mewtwo to continue.

"_All this time you have promised me that this goal will be completed, yet not once have you bothered to tell me what it exactly is. What is your goal? What is the goal of all of this?!" _He waved his armoured paws around, gesturing to all of the equipment in the room. He had controlled his rising anger, but he did not bother to conceal his frustration. Giovanni had evaded his questions for long enough.

With a defeated sigh, Giovanni spoke to Blaine. "Show him the videos."

With a silent nod, Blaine returned to the computer and began typing furiously away. Upon the largest monitor right before Mewtwo, a video came into view. Within the video, a human man was savagely beating an Arcanine with a stick. Mewtwo shivered upon seeing the brutal abuse, twitching each time the man brought his stick down upon the cowering Pokémon.

"_Why are you showing me this?"_ He asked, but Giovanni gave no reply. Another video came up, sharing the monitor space with the previous video. In this one, a Charizard held a human woman by her throat, and was slamming her mercilessly against a wall.

"_What is the meaning of this!"_ Mewtwo cried, shifting uncomfortably under the silent gaze of Giovanni. Another video came up, showing a boy raping his helpless Vulpix. Another came up, the ghastly sight of a Hydreigon chewing off a man's skull. More and more came up, completely covering the monitor with the suffering of countless humans and Pokémon.

"_STOP THIS! STOP THIS NOW!" _He shrieked, twisting away from the screen to avoid the horrible images. If the suit had not prevented him from using his psychic abilities, he would have mentally destroyed the monitor right away. With a wave of Giovanni's hand, the images vanished into darkness.

"As you just saw, this world is filled with cruelty and evil. Humans and Pokémon savagely beat each other in mindless chaos, causing countless suffering." Giovanni spoke casually, as if the brutal images had no effect on him. Even Blaine had averted his eyes from the bad images.

"_What does this have to do with anything?" _Mewtwo yelled, looking angrily up at Giovanni ahead.

"Mewtwo, my goal is to eradicate this suffering." Mewtwo paused at these words, analysing Giovanni's face carefully; the suit prevented him from reading Giovanni's mind. The enigmatic human stood up and walked to the glass, placing a bejewelled hand on the cold surface.

"I am not strong enough to do it myself, so that's why I have trained you." He continued. "Together you and I can work together to bring peace between humans and Pokémon.

"_But… how will you carry this out? How will I carry this out?" _Mewtwo inquired, tilting his head to the side. Giovanni turned away and fidgeted with something at the back of his room.

"We will battle those with cruel hearts. Show him the gym, Blaine."

A picture of a building came up on the monitor, showing multiple humans milling around the outside.

"This is my gym, the Viridian Gym. Bad people will come, and we will fight them for justice and kindness!" Giovanni spun around and approached the glass again, staring intently at the confused Mewtwo.

"You agree that bad people must be stopped, yes?" He asked. Mewtwo looked down uncertainly at his toes. Yes, bad people needed to be stopped; but he didn't feel that this was right.

"_I… I do. But is it really my jurisdiction to do so?"_

"You are the only person capable of it, Mewtwo. No-one else can save the world! You and only you can bring justice and happiness to this world!" He yelled, letting go of his usually cool demeanour. Silence filled both rooms as Mewtwo contemplated his answer.

"_If… If it is for justice and happiness… then I will fight for you in this gym." _Mewtwo muttered in submission. Giovanni smiled again, this time almost earnestly.

"Fantastic! We can transfer you to the gym shortly, and then the new world can be born! Blaine, prepare him for department." With that, he sauntered away again.

With Giovanni gone, Mewtwo slumped in exhaustion. He felt as though he had done the wrong thing, but everyone has to try and be good, right?

He glanced up as Blaine approached him, and flinched in surprised as Blaine wrapped his arms around him and… hugged him? The human moved away, but clasped his hand into Mewtwo's paw. Was this an act of the elusive emotion love? No.. This was something else… comradeship?

With the other hand, he placed Mewtwo's dictionary into his other paw. Mewtwo's lip wavered slightly as he noticed tears running down Blaine's face. Why was he crying?

"Mewtwo, my friend, please be careful. I'm sorry I can't take care of you anymore…" With that, the old man turned away and hunched over the computer, trying to control his sobbing. Mewtwo wanted to say something comforting, but no words came to mind. He didn't want to leave his good friend, but if it was for the goodness of the world…

At the very height of the Team Rocket headquarters, Giovanni sat at his desk. The whirring of a helicopter's rotors made him glance out the window; the helicopter containing Mewtwo was already on its way to the Viridian Gym. Another dark smile came across the human's face.

"Heh, stupid fucking Pokémon."

* * *

**Next Time… Mewtwo Part 4!**

**A/N: Oops, looks like Mewtwo's got another chapter to go! I didn't want this chapter to get too long, so I decided to end it here so the finale will have more space and impact. Next chapter is when Giovanni reveals his true intentions, so stick around after Christmas!**


	5. Mewtwo Part 4

"_Yukari… I tire of seeing this creature… this Mewtwo suffer."_

"_Patience. When the observer moves on, we can leave this horrible history behind."_

"…"

* * *

**Mewtwo Part 4**

_Challenger 349 Blue Oak, proceed into the battle area._

He was surrounded in darkness; and even though he knew darkness wasn't a physical thing, it felt as though it was enveloping him thickly like a woollen blanket. Two months ago, he was terrified of the consuming gloom, but now it felt comforting, as though the lack of light, the lack of detail, provided him with some sort of security.

A sharp click echoed throughout the void, and Mewtwo braced himself in preparation of what was to come. Slowly at first, the sound of whirring machinery could be heard. A sudden clamour accompanied the burst of rectangular light coming into life at his feet. The noise died gently died away as the glaring frame of light rose up.

Every time this metal door opened, he was reminded of when his eyes first snapped open on that grassy hill. Even though he had mastered the English language, perfected psychic techniques, and leant about every species of Pokémon and geographical location in the world, he felt as though he knew nothing at all. What could possibly fill that gaping hole in his lust for knowledge?

The clacking of his armoured boots added to the mechanical melody as he calmly paced through the threshold of light and into the battle area. Every day it was the same process; he would walk out of his confining chamber and out into this massive room, the Viridian Gym. Under the watchful eyes of many humans, he would walk straight to the arena, just opposite the contester. He had learnt that most Gym Leaders stood right behind their Pokémon, ready to give all the support they could, but Giovanni sat metres above in a private room, watching the whole spectacle from there. That action alone made it clear that Giovanni wasn't interested in supporting Mewtwo emotionally, regardless of how much he supported Mewtwo's basic needs such as food.

"So, you're the big and scary Pokémon everyone fears, huh?" The challenger called out haughtily across the arena. He held one hand carelessly on his hip, standing in a defiant pose. A mean sneer crossed his face, but despite matching Giovanni's entirely, it felt less… sinister. Further in the background stood a cluster of young human girls all huddling closely together, swinging their arms madly and chanting some mantra encouraging the challenger to win. Did this challenger control a… harem?

"_All challengers you face are bad people, regardless of how they appear."_ Giovanni's strict words rung clearly through Mewtwo's mind_. _It had been said to him so many times he could mutter them in his sleep, but he still doubted their validity. He took the current challenger as an example. Indeed he appeared haughty, and yes he looked like a bully, but did that really make him a bad person? Could Mewtwo really judge someone by their appearance, without even considering how they might actually behave? Even if this was morally wrong, Mewtwo did not dare question Giovanni's ambitions. Doing so would make Giovanni subject him to more videos of abusive humans and Pokémon, something that made him shudder in dread.

"You've made quite the fearsome name for yourself, y'know. But I'll be the one to take you down!" The challenger scoffed. He flicked his spiky hair as he did so, making the girls in the background squeal in adoration.

Mewtwo wanted to reply, he wanted to give a witty remark, but Giovanni insisted that he always remain silent during battles. The pent-up desire to speak made him clench his fist in an act of suppression. He noted carefully how the challenger's eyes narrowed upon seeing the simple physical gesture. Did he take it as an act of aggression?

"So… You're the silent type, huh? That doesn't matter! Let's go Nidoking!" With an enthusiastic cry, he tossed a Pokémon prison… a pokeball up into the air. As with every other time he had witnessed this, the ball burst open and a Pokémon formed out of the crimson beam from within. The newly summoned Nidoking roared savagely as it turned to face its ambiguous opponent, its tail swishing anticipation for the impending battle. Even with this act of aggression, Mewtwo remained motionless. In the past months he had encountered several Nidoking, some far stronger than this specimen. This battle would be a trivial matter.

"I advised that you use all of your Pokémon for this battle, all six are fine." Giovanni's voice echoed across the room, coming from the speakers either side of his personal observation room. This was typical of Giovanni; he would always insist that the challengers sent everything out, making the battle shorter. Regardless of how many foes he faced, this was no difference to Mewtwo.

"To be honest, I only brought two Pokémon, just to show how tough I am. Out you come too, Arcanine!" The challenger sent out his other Pokémon, an Arcanine. "Heh, Red is gonna be so jealous when I show him my Earth Badge." The challenger murmured under his breath.

Mewtwo already knew this other Pokémon; it seemed to be a popular species for boys; apparently on the basis that 'it looked cool'. Were humans really that concerned with physical appearance? Did they not consider things such as personality? Traits? Behaviours? To Mewtwo, humans appeared to be shallow creatures. After all, they so cruelly judged him the same way.

The referee marched up to his designated pedestal and waved his flag dismissively, he too knew just how short this battle would be, and probably regretted this wasted action. "Let the battle commence" He muttered before walking away. He kept on walking away, without even stopping to observe the battle.

As he prepared himself, Mewtwo suddenly felt slightly sad. Even if this human was bad, it still looked forward to this battle. Whether or not that was a good trait or not, Mewtwo regretted stealing this opportunity away from it. As usual, time seemed to slow down as Mewtwo focused his psychic energy. He knew well that time hadn't actually slowed down, his sensory organs and brain was just processing all of the available information at an unfathomable rate. As both Nidoking and Arcanine slowly moved towards their foe, Mewtwo narrowed his eyes as he sent a wave of psychic energy towards both.

Even though he had not moved at all, both Nidoking and Arcanine suddenly collapsed, crashing mercilessly into the ground before stopping motionless. Their eyes rolled back into their skulls as they twitched periodically. In just those few seconds, the challengers face had gone from a cocky grin, to a mask of despair. He too stood motionless as his sluggish human brain tried to process what just happened. Another pang of guilt racked Mewtwo; this part was what he hated most.

"N-Nidoking? Arcanine?" The challenger uttered softly, before dashing at them at a frantic pace. In panic he ran his hands over their prone forms, relaxing notably when he felt their hearts still beating. His face had now solidified into one of harsh gravity. Silently he returned his Pokémon back to their portable prisons, returning his hateful gaze towards Mewtwo as the red light of their beams faded away. It the background the girls stood even closer together, muttering in concerns burst of chatter.

"Just what the hell are you." He muttered as he reached into its pocket and pulled out a red rectangular machine.

"_No data available on specimen" _The machine droned mechanically, making the challenger's eyes widen in alarm.

"W-Whatever the hell you are, you're not a human or Pokémon! You're just a monster!" He yelled furiously before turning towards his pack of women, indicating for them to leave. As he walked out the towering doors, he curled his hand, leaving the middle finger sticking up at Mewtwo. The challenger had left just minutes after he entered, which was nothing out of the ordinary.

The silent Pokémon slowly returned to his chamber as he pushed the sound of Giovanni chuckling out of his head. How on earth could he find that battle funny? It wasn't even a battle, Mewtwo had just traumatized their brains temporarily. They would be fine, but it would certainly haunt them for a while. He didn't admit it, but he was now suspecting Giovanni of being the bad person, rather than the challengers he faced. For the last seven months Giovanni had dodged questions, acted ambiguously and behaved maliciously, and Mewtwo was going to figure out why, no matter how many hours of Pokémon brutality he had to watch.

He didn't mind the metal door closing behind him as he entered his chamber, and he didn't mind Giovanni not even acknowledging him, and now that the pangs of guilt faded away, he didn't care that he just obliterated two Pokémon. This process had been repeated so many times, it was amazing that he hadn't become apathetic weeks ago.

What he truly cared about was that Giovanni made no explanation on how these battles made the world a better place. How could beating up bad individuals change to ideals of the world? Was Giovanni actually ignorant enough to think that way? Mewtwo thought not. Giovanni was a smart man, and most likely had an alternate plan. Next time he could, he would forcibly question that mysterious man.

The other thing that concerned him was their attempts at DNA extraction. Every few days Giovanni and scientists would come in, asking to take blood samples, urine samples, tufts of fur. He would always decline, visibly angering Giovanni, but nothing changed. Four months ago t wouldn't have worried him, but now he was smart enough to know they were purposely trying to extract his DNA. Just what were they planning to do with that? Cloning?

He walked up to his stand and waited calmly for it to remove the bulkier segments of his suit, before moving around to the back. When not on standby for battle, he was permitted to remove the heavier parts of his armour, such as the chest plate and helmet. But under no circumstances was he allowed or even capable of removing the thinner frames and wires running along his body. And he knew why, too. These smaller wires were attached to his nervous system, and prevented him from using his powers at their maximum. Whenever he became angered or his stress levels rose, those wires would register it and suppress his abilities even further.

To summarize, Giovanni had ensured that Mewtwo could not strike out at him, especially when his anger would incline for him to do so. He had effectively put Mewtwo on a restraining leash, so he could parade him around wherever he wished. Mewtwo now knew that this was not the actions of a friend or an ally, and he was about to end it soon.

In behind his chamber was a small room, his living quarters. It was small and cramped, lacked any interesting details and the only furniture were a stiff bed, old chair and table, and a door leading to a toilet. But even so, this place felt comfortable for him, as not even Giovanni could observe him here. It was his little sanctuary of freedom, in his confining and restricted life. He wish to go outside and be free, to look at all the trees and rivers and mountains, to fly around without that stupid suit telling him what to do. Would Giovanni ever grant him that? Or would he have to gain his freedom by force…

With a weary sigh he lay down on his stiff bed and reached for his precious dictionary, flicking straight to where he had previously finished. As he delved deep into his recluse of literacy, a banging on the metal door in his chamber made him growl in irritation. Even so he got up to answer it, in the hopes that it was Giovanni. He stood patiently as the door began to roll up, but gasped in surprise as he saw who it was.

Blaine smiled as he saw his old friend, before hugging him in happiness. Mewtwo remained motionless, accepting the old man's act of friendship, but not returning the favour. Just weeks ago he would have been overjoyed to meet his only friend, but the weeks of monotonous battling, suffering and bleakness had robbed him of even that little spark of optimism. Had he really changed that much?

"Hello my old friend" Blaine smiled kindly as he followed his friend back to his living quarters. At first Mewtwo had to think carefully about how he should respond, but the though occurred to him that he could actually trust Blaine, the only person who had opened himself up to Mewtwo.

"_I am fine. I am well fed and taken care of, so you have no need to worry."_ He sat down on his bed and motioned for Blaine to sit in the chair. With an elderly groan the sat slowly lowered himself into the plastic chair, adjusting his rear to fit the surface. Despite being rather pleased to see his friend, he was uncomfortable at having nothing to say. When Blaine spoke to him back at the Team Rocket Headquarters, both were enveloped in work; but now when both were solely occupied with each other, it felt as though something was absent.

"Are you sure you're okay? You've always been quiet, but this time you're different." Blaine questioned him curiously, aware of the changes in Mewtwo's personality. Mewtwo looked at the floor for a number of seconds, before uneasily replying.

"_I… am uncomfortable here. My life is one battle after another, and despite them being easy, I still do not enjoy the result." _

Blaine nodded slowly, before taking his glasses off to clean them. "I can understand that. And that's why I'm here, to plead with Giovanni to get you out."

Mewtwo looked up in amazement at Blaine, unsure whether he had truly meant that. Despite having put his glasses back on, Mewtwo could still tell that he was being earnest. He had never considered someone coming to help him; he had always thought that he would remain here, unless he made his own way out. His heart swelled with happiness knowing that someone was willing to help him, but his facial expression remained passive.

"_But… There is not logical reason for you to do that. I am going to confront Giovanni about my concerns, and if he refuses to cooperate I will leave. There's no need for you to make Giovanni do what I can do by myself."_

"Well, in that case-"

"Mewtwo? Are there?" A female voice interrupted Blaine's words as a tall, gaunt woman walked into the room. She wore a generic white lab coat, and held a metal tray in one hand. A syringe, tubes and other instruments glinted in the light of the room. She paused in confusion upon sighting Blaine, but focused solely on Mewtwo, who looked up with a wavering mixture of surprise and irritation.

"Mewtwo, we wish to take a blood sample. If you-"

"_As always, the answer is no. Now get out." _Mewtwo angrily interrupted her, pointing intently at the door his lack of interest. With something that resemble a scowl and a snooty huff, she turned on her heels and marched away without a word. Mewtwo turned his attention back to his guest, to be confused by the look of horror on Blaine's face. His jaw had dropped, and his skin had turned several shades paler. Before Mewtwo could question this sudden reaction, Blaine seized him by the arms of stared intently at Mewtwo.

"How many times have they tried to do that? Have you even given them any? Any at all? Answer me, Mewtwo!" The urgency in his voice was something that Mewtwo had never heard since he first met him on that hilltop, so he answered with haste.

"_They try every few days. I have never agreed to it, but they still always attempt to collect some anyway. To me it is nothing more than an annoyance, why does it worry you so?" _He gazed at his human friend, who shook his head in anger and dread. He hauled his old frame off the chair and towards the door, pulling Mewtwo along with him.

"Shit, we need to leave. Now. Let's go!" He tugged on Mewtwo's arm in panic, but the Pokémon remained steadfast where he was.

_Blaine, tell me why they try to take my DNA! Tell me why it is a concern!" _He raised his voice unwittingly at his friend, exasperating the tense situation. With an anguished sigh, Blaine paused, unable to decide whether to explain or not. But seeing that Mewtwo would not budge unless he did, he begrudgingly began to explain, but as he did, he shuffled awkwardly and avoided Mewtwo's piecing gaze.

"Mewtwo… you are a clone. Giovanni created you to be a weapon of destruction, and he wants to get your DNA so he can make many, many more clones of you. I never would have thought that he'd go this far, but I've been proved wrong. I'm… sorry to expose you to this truth, my friend." He let his old body slump slightly, anguished at having to reveal this truth to his friend. Mewtwo remained still, but Blaine could easily sense that he was both shocked and furious; and rightfully so.

"_Why did you never tell me this! Why have you lied to me! I HAVE BEEN LIED TO FOR MY WHOLE EXISTENCE!_" He roared with furious rage, grabbing his bed and throwing it at the wall madly. The sensors in his suit kicked in, suppressing his powers and making him incapable of wreaking any further havoc. He sat there hunched, eyes bulging with heartache, rage and betrayal. His entire life, from the moment he opened his eyes, had been a lie. A façade. A farce. Everyone he knew and trusted had made him prance around like a puppet. The tests. The training. The fighting. Saving the world. All of it had been a ruse, and for all this time he had believed it! He wanted to explode, to envelop the entire world in his flaming wrath, and watched as everything withered away from his hatred of this planet.

Blaine had backed away in fear, terrified of Mewtwo's outburst. He held up his hands in an act to calm the maddened Pokémon down.

"Mewtwo, listen. I know you're upset, but we have to GACK-" Blaine words were cut off as he was grabbed and thrown backwards, into the mechanical chamber. A Rhydon marched in through the doorway and moved to the side, letting another man walk in. Mewtwo nearly broke his jaw by gritting his teeth when he heard Giovanni chuckle cruelly.

"So you found out the truth, huh? It doesn't matter, no matter how much you resist, I can control your every move with that suit. You're going to be my slave forever, Mewtwo!" He laughed savagely again as Mewtwo looked up at him with unbridled hatred.

"_You… you… YOU! I DESPISE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" _He roared ferociously as he lunged towards the treacherous human, but the Rhydon effortlessly grabbed him by the head and tossed him across the room. Physically, Mewtwo was frail. He relied on his psychic powers to reinforce and augment his body for battle, but with the suit locking his mind up, he was powerless. In arrogant defiance, he still continued to crawl towards the smirking Giovanni, spewing trails of death threats at the evil man before him.

He hadn't even moved a metre before Rhydon had picked him up, letting him dangle there as he swung his fists madly. The Rhydon brought its first back and slammed it mercilessly into Mewtwo's stomach, making him gasp as the air was forced out of his lungs.

Heartlessly the Rhydon dropped him to the ground and kicked him backwards, so he sat slumped against the wall. To prevent him from moving it pinned him against the wall, keeping him in place. As Giovanni approached, his grin only grew winder.

Everyone had forgotten about Blaine, who was still conscious. He cringed in pain as he forced himself upwards, it would seem his leg had been fractured. Ignoring the agonising pain as best he could, Blaine limped around to the monitor on the other side of the room. No one, not even Mewtwo could access the files on this computer, but Blaine knew just how to hack it…

"What's wrong, Mewtwo? Are you angry? Sad? Both? Are you honestly blaming this all on me?" Giovanni spoke softly, almost soothingly, as he knelt down to look deeply into Mewtwo's seething eyes.

"The only person who can be blamed is you, my dear Mewtwo. You're the one who never stopped to question me. You're the one who happily gulped down everything I fed you. You're nothing more than a pathetic puppet, which I've controlled all this time. You've been a rather useless puppet too." He kicked Mewtwo brutally in the gut, causing him to hunch over in pain.

"_I'll kill you… I'll kill you" _Mewtwo murmured weakly but murderously, his eyes clouded with frantic bloodlust. He wanted nothing more than to slaughter everyone in the building, punish everyone for treating him this way. In reality he was acting out of hurt and misery rather than anger, but no-one could tell.

"Oh? You'll kill me will you? Shut up, you stupid piece of shit. You're not killing anyone unless I command you to." He scoffed, shaking his head at the beaten legendary before him.

"_I'll break free… I'll get my freedom…" _He continued to utter weakly, infuriated that his limitless energy was just out of his reach.

"A pathetic monster such as you does not deserve freedom. You were born to serve me, and you will do nothing more!" He knelt down and slammed his heavily ringed fist into Mewtwo's face, causing deep gouges to tear through his soft and supple purple fur and skin. Mewtwo winched in agony, but his crazed glare never moved from Giovanni.

"Do you know what, Mewtwo? You don't deserve to exist. You should never have existed! You're nothing more than a fucked up bunch of Pokémon and Human DNA mixed together! Everyone in this entire universe hates your very existence! YOU ARE A CRIME AGAINST NATURE ITSELF!"

Mewtwo's troubled heart snapped in two. No, worse than that, it crumbled away into countless pieces. He slumped his head in defeat and began to softly cry. In the span of four minutes, his entire world had just tumbled around him, everything he knew, everything he thought he knew, it was all gone. He was a freak, hated by everyone. He was a fool to think anyone would ever love him. He wanted to kill Giovanni… but he also wanted to die himself.

"Hah, I bet you want to be dead right now, correct? If not, I can fix that." Giovanni chuckled sadistically before kneeling right down into Mewtwo's face, so Mewtwo couldn't look anywhere but into his eyes.

"Do you know what, Mewtwo? Someone in this world loved you. His name was Dr. Fuji, he was your creator, but he donated part of his DNA towards your creation, and thus he considered himself your father. He loved the daughter he was trying to create, but as he worked hard on keeping you alive, he began to love you as deeply as his daughter."

Giovanni paused, before leaning right into Mewtwo's ear, his mouth just millimetres away from Mewtwo's lobe.

"And do you know what? You _murdered_ him. That's right; you killed the only person that loved you. How does that feel? You're both a murderer and unloved. Why were you even born? Oh, that's right, you _weren't._"

Mewtwo's last ebb of soul faded away into oblivion, as that horrendous realisation dawned him. His lavender eyes glazed over and he fell down limply in despair.

"_I killed father… I killed father… I killed father…" _Again and again those words rung in his head, reverberating around the room for all to hear.

"Yes, yes you did. And now I'm going to kill you. I can take a sample of your DNA and clone another version, and this time I'll make sure it never questions me." Giovanni stood up and walked back, content with his unholy handiwork.

In the other chamber, Blaine brought his hand down upon the hacked computer's keyboard, before fainting in exhaustion.

_Mewtwo's suit has been disabled, system unable to examine subject's condition. A report has been filed to Giovanni's office._

Giovanni stopped in his tracks as that robotic voice echoed throughout the whole facility. The framework of the suit clattered off Mewtwo's body uselessly as he began to twitch. Unfathomable energy was surging into life though his body, desperate to be released after so many months of being contained. Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue, then red, then a murderous scarlet as he levitated off the ground. The entire room pulsed with the unbinding energy radiating from him.

The surge of power had re-kindled his heart and soul, his desire to live. The Rhydon next to him didn't even scream as Mewtwo snapped its neck mercilessly. Step by step he approached the cowering Giovanni, who had fallen down under the blasts of energy. Mewtwo gently knelt down at stared into his soul with his raging crimson eyes.

"_THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE. SUFFER FOR YOUR CRIMES!"_ He screeched maniacally as he raised his fist to smash the cringing human's skull in.

The world suddenly flashed a brilliant white, and he found himself once again enveloped in darkness. He felt the anger and hatred fade away, leaving him confused yet agonised. Out of the darkness, two human figures walked into view. Even though he had never seen them in all of his memories, he felt as though he knew them, as though he loved them.

The elderly man spoke first.

"_My son, I am so proud of you. No matter what this world has thrown at you, you have endured it. You killed me, but I harbour you no resentment, your body simply acted out of survival instincts. But please, do not throw that all away now!"_

The little girl took a step forward, clasping her hands pleadingly.

"_Daddy is right! Mewtwo, you're a good person! We know Giovanni is a horrible man, but murder is never the answer. You have to do what's right!"_

Mewtwo tried responding, but he found himself unable to make any sort of noise whatsoever. His heart twisted in sadness when he saw the two humans fade from sight.

"_My son, I trust you know what to do. And please remember this, we love you, and we have been watching you since you have been born. Even though you can't see or feel us, we'll always watch over you. Goodbye… Mewtwo…"_

As the anguished clone reached out to them, another brilliant flash of light blinded him, and he suddenly found himself above the injured Giovanni, his fist raised to kill the evil man. He wanted this so badly, he wanted to bash this man's skull into a pulp, but his fist remained frozen in place. Gently, it was lowered until it rested against his side. His eyes returned to normal, revealing a hateful and stern glare. He stood up and turned away, before saying just one thing.

"_Giovanni, as much as I hate you, and now all of humanity, I am sparing your life. Do not take this for granted, and do NOT pursue me ever again. Should we cross paths, I will slaughter you and everyone you know without mercy. My name is Mewtwo, and I will one day find my reason for existence. When that day comes, even Arceus himself will see that I deserve to live on this planet."_

With that he blasted upwards, obliterating the roof and making a massive crater where it once stood. He soared higher and higher into the sky, until the horrible building disappeared below him. He continued to hurtle across the sky at an insane pace. He did not know where he was going, but that did not matter.

He was loved, and he knew it. He had a reason for living, and he was going to find out just what it was.

**The End.**

**Next Time… Entei, Rakou and Suicune!**

* * *

**A/N: Aww, I feel really sorry for poor Mewtwo. I bet you hate Giovanni right about now, am I right? I felt like this chapter was a little too fast paced, but I'm not entirely sure…**

**Anyway, Entei, Raikou and Suicune all share the next chapter. I'm looking forward to it, and I hope you are too! **


	6. Ho-oh

"_Yukari! Another bilateral pha-"_

"_Oh shut up. You know just what is happening. Why are you so concerned?"_

"_It's our job to protect the timelines… We have to shield them from every threat!"_

"_Oh come now. One measly human observing history? They're not a threat. Their trying to, or having fun, or just have too much time on their hands. You know how frivolous humans are…"_

* * *

For Ho-Oh, the most peaceful place in the world was atop his beloved Tin Tower. At the peak of this gloriously glittering silver tower, he was far from the hustle and bustle of human life below, and the only sound was the gentle breeze rustling his vibrant feathers. On summer evenings like this he was content to remain still on his perch, eyes closed, meditating reflectively about the past and future.

He had been aware of the human beside him for quite a while now, but he made no move to acknowledge his presence. The humans saw him as a mysterious and powerful deity, so acting in such an enigmatic way would hold those favourable beliefs firm. He never admitted it, but he loved being treated in such a dignified matter. He had never done anything to make anyone respect him, the humans has come to see him this way simply because they recognized his power and beauty. How many years had passed since he first visited this settlement? Ho-oh did not care for time, but he guessed it to be around several hundred years ago. While flying across the skies freely, he had paused to drink from the supple lake, admiring the deluge of vivid autumn colours the flora held. Humans of all shapes and sizes had come running out of their little houses like the little creatures they were, bearing gifts, much to his surprise.

Admittedly he had always loved being praised in any way, mostly because he encountered few people in his life. In gratitude for their admiration, he had sent them a flurry of his own prismatic feathers as treasure as he returned to the skies. It had been several years later when he returned to this quaint little town to see they had built him a beautiful tower, shining with silvery tin panels and decorations. Unable to resist such a reverent bestowment, he had made this his home. Much to his chagrin, the humans had built another tower in worship of another legendary bird; but he knew that his tower was more beautiful than Lugia's old shack.

Gently he opened one eye to peek down at the human beside him. Ho-Oh would know that youthful face anywhere, as the face of Sage Masahiro, the proprietor and Head Sage of this illustrious tower. If he remembered correctly, this young man was the descendant of the man who had built Tin Tower, and had inherited it through blood. The original owner had died before Ho-Oh had met him; the Masahiro's ancestors had avoided Ho-oh like he was the plague. In fact, Masahiro was the first human who had ever treated Ho-Oh on equal terms. Even worse, he spoke to him in a casual and jovial manner, unlike the other sages who took extreme heed when addressing their legendary patron.

Being the prideful bird he was, it pissed him off to know a human would dare act as through he was equal to him. But for a reason Ho-Oh could not explain, it gave him an odd form of comfort, as though having someone beside him like this took away all the loneliness he had endured as he soared the skies alone. Even though he could talk to Lugia or any other human whenever he wanted to, he felt comforted when hearing Masahiro's soothing voice. Could he… could he be falling for this human man? No! A mighty legendary like him could never think of a human in that way!

"Even though the colours of the leaves never change, they continue to fascinate me with their splendour. Do you not agree, my old friend?" Masahiro looked up at the golden bird to watch his reaction, to see a scowl on the bird's face.

"Who are you calling old, youngster?" He clacked his beak and ruffled his feathers indignantly to show his dissatisfaction at being considered elderly. In response most humans would throw themselves at his claws and drown him in a torrent of apologies, but Masahiro merely chuckled and held up his hands in concession.

"Sorry! It is difficult to consider you young when you are older than countless generations of my family." Masahiro honestly didn't care if Ho-Oh was offended, as even the most insignificant remark could earn a frown from the snooty bird. And even though Ho-Oh had never admitted it, Masahiro knew that Ho-oh had taken a liking to him.

"Hmph, It is not my problem that humans live such short lives. You should be grateful you know such an enlightened Pokémon such as I, you could become the wised sage if you listened to the tales of my lengthy life!" Ho-Oh nodded in agreement with his own words, not caring if they were valid or not.

"Hah! What could I learn from your life? All day you're either flying through the skies pointlessly, or sitting here peeping at the lads in the bathhouse below!" Masahiro chuckled coyly, pointing accusingly at the startled bird beside him.

"I- I do not do such things at all! How dare you accuse me of harbouring such primitive desires! It is not my problem the bathhouse is located in my vision!" Ho-Oh squawked indignantly, kicking up a swift gust of wind with the flaps of his wings. His already red face had become flushed crimson as he turned again from the mocking human.

"I apologize, I will not question your sexuality again, my most regal friend." Masahiro conceded, laying sweet compliments over his invasive remark. That was the easy thing about Ho-Oh; no matter how badly you offended him you could easily repair the damage by showing compliments upon him. At first he'll ignore you, but as your courteous words slowly make their way to his vain mind, he'll start paying attention to each word.

"Good. And if they truly feel uncomfortable being within my sight, tell them to build a roof on that bathhouse. Something like that would brighten up this town." Ho-Oh huffed, nibbling at something dirtying his feathers. Masahiro trudged up to the balcony rail and gazed longingly out at the town below. Tin Tower had been built just east of the actual town, but it was still close enough to make the whole town visible. The eternally autumn leaves and the traditional oriental houses kept Ecruteak City stuck in its medieval past, but for a customary family such as his, that was perfectly fine.

"You know my friend, over the last few years lots of new things have been created! I heard that someone was able to harness the power of electricity and invent something he called a lightbulb!"

"Your point is?" Ho-Oh inquired. He was not interested in what human men did wasting their time with books and quills.

"Despite how much the rest of the world changes, Ecruteak City always remains to same." Masahiro spread his arms to encompass the entire city in view for effect.

"No new buildings are ever built, and none of the current buildings are ever altered. From this height, it is as through Ecruteak has been frozen in time for the last several hundred years." Ho-Oh nodded in agreement, joining the human in peering out at the pretty city below.

"Indeed that is the truth. And I am grateful for it too; I don't want any more human buildings distracting people from my lovely tower. I compete with Lugia and his horrid tower enough as it is."

"That's not my point." Masahiro interjected, his usually soft face taking on a more sombre pose. "While it always looks the same on the outside, things are always changing internally. Humans are always growing up, working hard and marrying each other, before aging and passing away. You can't tell from here, but countless generations of people have been born and died within these ancient buildings, and no-one will ever know the history of all those people laid out in the past. One day, I too will die and leave my heritage to the children I will one day bring into this world, and there will be nothing to show of my life-"

"Do not talk about that!" Ho-Oh screeched, his feathery face twisting into some expression resembling grief. For a moment his claws gripped the railing tightly, before he regained composure of himself.

"I- I am sorry for my outburst. I am not comfortable on the subject of human death, so please refrain from referring to that topic." He spoke with supressed exhaustion, as though that one remark had deflated his haughty demeanour. In fact, Ho-Oh even gave the indication that he was sad, something that he would not readily admit to.

"I did not realise that topic upset you, Ho-Oh. I will refrain from bringing it up again. But may I ask why this particular topic troubles you so?" Masahiro took this outburst seriously, Ho-Oh tried his very best to always remain dignified, so such a reaction was incredibly noteworthy. Ho-Oh sighed in despondency as he answered the human's question.

"As your fellow sages would have told you, I have the graceful ability to resurrect those who have passed from this world." Masahiro nodded in recognition of this fact, he had been told stories of this since he was just a babe.

"But my power only works on Pokémon. I can resurrect as many Pokémon as I wish, but I can never breathe life back into a human that has passed. Despite holding the ultimate gift of life in my wings, I can do naught but watch as every human I know fades into dust. I hate it. I hate it so much!" He flapped his wings in contained stress, clearly in emotional distress.

You are the first human to treat me like a friend rather than a superior figure. And even though it annoys me so, I appreciate the close contact. That's why I cannot bear to think… about…" Ho-Oh trailed off, refusing to finish his sentence. Once again the silence of the tower took command as both human and legendary stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"This burden that you bear… it must be painful and difficult." Masahiro spoke gently and gingerly, understanding the deep impact this would have on Ho-Oh. As a young boy he watched his first Pokémon, a Rattata, die slowly as he could do nothing but watch on. That feeling of helplessness as you watch a life fade away was wrought with despair. For Ho-Oh to endure such a hardship…

"It is indeed. But being a legendary Pokémon has its own repercussion, so I must endure it with grace. After all there will always be someone else to outlive me; it is a never-ending chain of life and death." Ho-Oh sighed gloomily as he returned to his perch, his glittering ruby eyes seeing far off into the distance.

For his entire life Masahiro had always seen Ho-Oh as a brave and indomitable bird, capable of any miracle possible, mighty enough to take down any foe, he was the ultimate creature of which no other could dare challenge, and not even the most magnificent coat could not come close the lustrous allure of his feathers. But right at this moment, Ho-Oh just looked like a tired and lonely bird, perched alone at the height of his tower. Was this the price to pay for his power and reputation? Did Ho-Oh truly deserve a life of solitude for these few reasons alone?

Without thinking, Masahiro reached out and placed a comforting hand on Ho-Oh's body, the great avian jumping at the sudden contact. Not a single human being had even laid their hands upon him, as it was seen as the most unsanctified action possible. For a moment his feathered face contorted into anger at the forbidden act, but instantly softened as he realised the intention that belied the action. This human was trying to comfort him… and it felt good. He had never felt the embrace of a mother's bosom, nor had he endured a father's guidance, or any sort of compassion whatsoever. Each and every kind action directed to him was born of fear, wonder, or false modesty. Because of that, this simple gesture made his egocentric soul yearn for more.

For a brief moment he considered letting the human continue uninterrupted, but he rose a wing to signify he'd had enough. In compliance the young man stopped and stood back, looking up at Ho-Oh's bewildered face.

"M-Masahiro. I am tired and wish to rest. If you please, I would like to be alone now." Ho-Oh cheerlessly nodded in the direction of the staircase leading to the lower halls of the tower. Even though he was feeling in great need of comfort, he couldn't allow a human to see him in such a vulnerable state.

"Very well then, I shall leave you at peace. Please call for me if your greatness needs anything." The human bowed gracefully before turning towards the exit, but paused for a moment, turning to say just one thing to the legendary Pokémon.

"Ho-Oh… Am I your friend?"

Ho-Oh glanced over his shoulder at the human, thinking desperately about how to respond. A moment of uncertain silence hung, before Ho-Oh gave his response.

"Yes. You are my friend." With that Masahiro smiled and nodded, disappearing down the staircase. Over the sound of his own footsteps, he could not hear the last words Ho-Oh quietly muttered.

"My… only friend."

It had not been even a minute before the flapping of huge wings distracted Ho-oh from his brief reflection.

"Begone Lugia! I am not in the mood to deal with your idiocy!" Without even turning, he squawked angrily at the intruder. Without speaking Lugia flew in front of Ho-Oh, settling down to sit ahead of him, face to face.

"Did my words fail to breach your thick skull? I said leave!" He swung a rainbow wing in the direction of the Brass Tower, not willing to deal with Lugia for the briefest of moments.

"Ho-Oh! This is important! You need to listen to me, we cannot waste time exchanging banter! I'm aware that you don't like me, but this is vital!" Lugia yelled, his teeth showing his angry face. Lugia always tried to act serious and responsible around the humans, but at his very nature he was a silly and light heated creature that would rather play carelessly with humans instead of take on the responsibilities due of a legendary Pokémon. For his to act with such sternness and vigour was unheard of, and for that reason alone Ho-Oh took the liberty of hearing what he had to say.

"Hmph. What could possibly be vital to an oaf like you? Dinner time?" He scoffed, turning away from his intrusive guest.

"A human war has broken out within Johto. Already Goldenrod City and Olivine City has been battered from the effects of battle. A great human army marches."

"And so? Humans squabble all the time, they will soon make amends." Ho-Oh huffed dismissively, knowing well that the close bonds of people and Pokémon would soon dissolve the hatred. Lugia angrily shook his head at Ho-Oh's arrogance.

"This is far more severe than the skirmishes you have seen. The humans have been maddened by bloodlust, and they bear no mercy. They are coming this wa-"

"Do not question my wisdom, you dolt. I have seen how humans-"

"They are coming this way, with the intention of killing the sages who protect us and our towers." Lugia spoke with complete sincerity, not the slightest trace of goofiness in his voice. Ho-Oh felt his heart sink the same way those words sunk into his heart.

"Quick, we must go!"

**Next Time... Entei, Raikou, Suicune!**

* * *

**A/N: This was originally the start of the legendary beast's chapter, but since it focuses entirely on Ho-oh, I though it would be good to give Ho-oh this chapter and make the beast's chapter the continuation of this one. Due to the nature of this chapter, I wasn't able to display Ho-oh's snooty and bossy personality across enough, so I was a little sad about that. I wanted to show Lugia's silly side too, but by the time he appears the chapter has already taken a serious shift.**

**Oh well, I might be able to make amends for that in the next chapter! **

**On an unrelated note, what's your favourite legendary beast, and why?**


	7. Ho-Oh - Entei, Raikou, Suicune

**Ho-Oh - Entei, Raikou, Suicune**

Ho-Oh had swiftly followed Lugia away from Ecruteak City and south-west, where the impeding threat came. The golden bird was too caught up in his pandemonium of emotions to notice that the sky, which had been a graceful orange minutes ago, had now clouded over with the heavy threat of a tempest hanging in the air, like a foreboding warning of the events soon to come.

Why was he out here? In this rapidly deteriorating weather, alongside this pathetic excuse for a Lugia? He could be sitting comfortably in his roost, ordering whatever material desire he wished. So why was he, the most majestic creature in the land, on his way to squabble with humans?

For Masahiro. He was doing this for Masahiro. It was true that someone with such a paramount reputation such as him was supposed to fight to protect the people of his city, but it wasn't for them he fought. All those people, the ones who fed him, brought him gifts, knelt before him, they all smiled at him with plastic smiles, cheaply carved onto their faces. They only respected him so because it was part of their culture, their lifestyle. They feared and respected him without even knowing what kind of person he was, without even _thinking_ he was a person.

That's right, the humans saw him as nothing more than a pretty decoration they could perch at the top of their tower, something they could callously shower in false praise to earn blessings and protection. Who cared if Ho-Oh had feelings? Or desires? Who cared if all he wanted was friends, albeit ones that would respect him? That was the way the humans thought, and Ho-Oh could see straight through their guise.

But Masahiro cared. The other sages would come up and remark on how gloriously beautiful Ho-Oh was, but Masahiro would ask him how his day was. The other sages would throw gifts of gold and silver and fine foods at his claws, but Masahiro would read him books of legends and stories long passed. The others sages smiled at him with their wicked, selfish smiles, but Masahiro smiled at him with genuine kindness… with love.

Yes, Masahiro was the only person who had ever loved Ho-Oh, and for that reason alone he was sailing across the sky to battle. Who knew that one human could have such an impact on a mighty life such as his!

Was this the consequences of love? No, this was comradeship, nothing more. Ho-oh had heard than humans and Pokémon used to marry eons ago, but that practise had fallen out of favour centuries ago. And even if he _did _have to opportunity to love, it would be an opportunity he would have to omit for the sake of his reputation, as delusive as it was. Hah, him marrying a human… Lugia's stupidity must be rubbing off onto him!

"There are two separate human factions that have recently begun clashing." Lugia broke the silence with his unusually stern voice. Ho-Oh remained silent as Lugia filled him in on the details.

"Their main battleground was just north of Goldenrod City, but the second faction had to retreat back into Olivine City and fortify their position there. It seems they were overwhelmed before they could secure their defences, and have had to continue their retreat northward, towards Ecruteak City. From what I've seen, that second faction intends of taking over Ecruteak City and using it as their second rally point."

The newly cleared national park spread out below them, but it was far from what Ho-Oh was accustomed to seeing on his routine flights. The park had only recently been built; it was simply a layout of paths running through trees and past flower gardens, a place where humans and Pokémon could gather at lunchtime and have fun. But now it was a torn wasteland, deep gouges tore deep into the land, the trees and flowers were naught but charcoaled remains, and the paths had been wrought from the ground. A few broken market stalls lay scattered about, their merchandise trampled into the muddy ground under multitudes of human and Pokémon feet. Judging by the massive footprints, some considerable Pokémon such as Nidoking has been involved.

"I take pity on the land and those who have been wronged by this, and I shall make amends. But you mentioned how my tower and its inhabitants were in danger; would you care to clarify on that?" Ho-Oh asked politely, turning his gaze from the destruction below. The sight of Lugia's face was not any softer, and even he was unnerved by the unnatural grim look on the silver bird's face.

"As you know, you and I are the only creatures in this land that could be considered deities. The only thing close to us is that Celebi creature, but that thing hardly ever shows up. And as such, many responsibilities fall on our shoulders, yes?" Lugia replied. He narrowed his eyes as they wheeled to the East, moving in on the army marching their way.

"Yes, more responsibilities that I care to uphold." Ho-Oh sighed inwardly, thinking of all of the hefty decisions thrown onto his shoulders over the years.

"Because of that, the humans always think of us whenever something happens, regardless of whether it is good or bad. If someone's crops were bountiful, it's because Lugia and Ho-Oh let them. If someone's child died, it's because Ho-Oh and Lugia let them. That's the way the humans see things."

"I am aware. I wish the humans would take responsibility for their own fates, instead of casting them onto us Pokémon…" Ho-Oh mused on the matter internally. Humans always had to have someone they could point an accusing finger at, and due to his status, it was usually him.

"It seems a recent bad turn of events has ignited this war, causing the two factions of humans to battle each other. But even though they are fighting each other, they still blame us for their misfortune; and for that reason they both intend on punishing us. Even they know that they don't stand a chance against us, so they plan on getting their revenge by burning our towers and killing our followers. After all, what good is a god without people to do his will?" Lugia rumbled deep within his chest, the idea of his human friends murdered spurring him onwards with haste.

"I do not take joy or pride in the loss of human life, but I shall not let a single head of my people roll." It was Ho-Oh's turn to growl with withheld anger. How dare someone even think to harm Masahiro!

As the two legendaries flew above the route below, the army came into sight. The humans wore bright scarlet regal uniforms giving them the appearance of large Ledian; and the flanks of varied Pokémon behind them wore red sashes, which had been dirtied or torn in the previous battles. Ho-Oh took note that while the humans looked perfectly fine, albeit exhausted, the Pokémon were bruised and battered from their battles, and looked close to collapse. When they all first marched out to battle they would have looked very splendid indeed, but now they looked like a ragtag group of scamps, each trudging along. As the members of the army looked up to see the two birds descending, an entire myriad of eyes narrowed in fear. Ho-Oh could hear panicked whispers ricocheting around the group, each person containing their own fears.

"_Shit! They've come!"_

"_We're screwed now…"_

"_We are trapped! With them blocking the way…"_

"_Are they going to kill us?"_

"_Arceus have mercy on our souls…"_

A thin and weedy man was pushed forward from the huddled group, and with an awkward gait he shuffled up to address the silent birds.

"My most magnificent of birds, truly it is the greatest pleasure to be in your omnipotent presence! I humbly submit to your undying majesty and all your imperishable splendour, and ask your graceful forgiveness for seeing my men in such a ghastly state." He spoke in a reedy, nasal voice, clasping his bony hands in a submissive gesture, his yellow teeth showing hideously as he bowed to the legendary Pokémon.

"Do not speak with false modesty to me, human. We are both aware of your intentions, and you shall not pass this point." Lugia growled lowly, causing the spindly human to tremble as Lugia bared his sharp teeth.

"P-Please! We would never bear any ill-will to Johto's greatest rulers! We are only passing through to pay our respects to you and your grandiose towers-"

"LIES!" Ho-Oh screeched furiously, he spread his wings fully and sent a searing shot of flame blasting just above the army, which was cowering in terror at the angered Pokémon.

"You march towards me and my people with the intention of death and destruction, and you dare mock me with your thinly concealed lies?! Be grateful that I am not a murderer, human. Otherwise you would find yourself roasted by now. The man fell back in unbridled terror as Ho-oh leant in close, his eyes narrowed with threat.

"All of these Pokémon are now free of your service." The golden bird then turned to the Pokémon, who had begun to back away from the rest of the commotion. "All of you shall return to the wilderness, and think not of harming another human again! Should you disobey, you _will_ suffer my wrath!" Ho-OH squawked madly, causing all the Pokémon to cry and terror and flee deep into the woods and out of sight. Just a moment ago there had been a few hundred wearisome Pokémon gathered, but now as the thuds of their footsteps receded, naught by a scant collection of terrified human men remained.

"B-But my good sir! The insurgent army marches behind us, and with no Pokémon, we will be killed by them!" The human leader had previously spoke with thinly veiled fear, but now the terror in his voice rung clear at the urgency of the situation.

"There is no need for concern." Another sharp voice called out from the sky. Everyone looked up to see a glittering metallic bird descend from the sky, the red sash on its body hanging in thin tatters.

"The insurgents sent scouts ahead to monitor our position, and they returned to disband their army upon seeing that you two legendaries have come. There is no need to battle anymore." The Skarmory continued to inform the superior birds, before they in turn relayed the information to the relieved humans.

"Now you have no excuse for staying. I advise you return home before I burn you all with my sacred flames!" Ho-Oh clacked his beak testily, spreading his wings again to emphasise his point. With a small bow, the little man scurried away with his men, ordering them back in a hasty panic. In the far distance Ho-oh could see what the humans called their police force, Growlithe faithfully standing by their side. The humans could bring their own to justice, so their job was done. Despite the humans clearly consumed with terror, Ho-oh was sure he could see the leader smiling malevolently. Had they missed some crucial point?

"Whelp, that was a lot easier than expected! I pretended to be mad for nothing!" Lugia broke out into a broad grin, throwing his serious façade aside. Ho-oh had suspected Lugia of acting, but with an oddball like Lugia you could never be sure.

"Hmph. You got me involved for nothing! You could've dealt with all those witless humans by yourself, for goodness sake." Ho-Oh crowed angrily, further peeved by the insistent goofy look on the other birds face. Despite reacting with the usual haughty vigour, he was secretly relieved that the humans turned out to be no threat at all. Humans were weak creatures, but when they gathered together and hid behind their Pokémon, they could readily turn into a nuisance. As the birds took flight and returned to Ecruteak City, they continued to exchange banter.

"Hah, did you see how petrified that spindly human was? He was shaking in his leather boots! His skinniness reminded me of you, Ho-Oh" Lugia snorted and winked at the offended bird.

"Lies! I look nothing of the sort!" Ho-Oh squawked in retaliation, attempting to knock Lugia off course with a gust of wind. Lugia merely dodged the attempt and drew in closer, poking his tongue out like the immature creature he was.

"Well, you look skinny compared to me, and most other birds." He insisted.

"That is because you are fat, Lugia." Ho-Oh retorted, irritation glowing in his sharp eyes.

As they approached the border of Ecruteak City, Lugia bid goodbye and soared with haste ahead, eager to return to his tower. Ho-Oh remained behind, taking the brief moment to enjoy the peaceful silence after that little kerfuffle. For a moment the great Pokémon considered soaring west and taking a short flight over the sea, but after that scare he decided to return home just to be safe.

He sighed in relief upon sighting his Tin Tower, unharmed as hoped. But as he gazed into the distance, a terrible sight made his heart stop in his chest.

Where the Brass tower once stood, was a towering pillar of raging flames; their frantic form hungrily licking at the charred building. Thick smoke rose up into the atmosphere, blackening the already dark sky into an apocalyptic shade. All around the tower base people and Pokémon stood fighting the consuming flames in vain, and at the top Lugia circled in a panic, even his great spouts of water failing to dampen the unconquerable inferno. How… How could this have possibly happened?

Ho-oh spotted a sage hunched at the base of his own Tin Tower, and with his whole body shaking in concern, he descended to investigate. As he came down to the human, he could see his tower was completely devoid of life, its abandoned form a disturbing sight after seeing the other dying tower. The bird's heart lurched as a realisation dawned in his mind, the same three words repeating in his head again and again.

_Where is Masahiro?_

The elderly sage looked up wearily upon sighting the creature he served, his lungs gasping as he attempted to answer its questions.

"You! What happened here? Who did this to the Brass Tower? Where is Masahiro?!" Ho-oh shrieked, stamping his claw madly onto the ground. With exhausted gasps the man tried his best to fill the bird in on the situation.

"They came from the east, from Mahogany Town… The army you went south to confront was a distraction, so they could attack us while both of you were away… They made their Pokémon summon lighting to ignite the tower…" The sage paused for breath, infuriating the panicking bird. He had been tricked! But that didn't matter for now; he would get his revenge later. There was something far more important to resolve!

"Why is my tower empty? Where has everyone gone? _Where is Masahiro?!"_ The frantic urgency in Ho-oh's voice forced the human to reply with what little air he held in his tired old lungs.

"Everyone ran to help put out the fires and rescue people the moment they saw the smoke… Masahiro went with them… no one has returned…" With that he slumped down, too exhausted to utter another word. Without concern for the weary man, Ho-Oh took off towards the dying tower, his wings flapping madly with every ounce of strength in his body to get there as fast as he could. As he shot across the sky like a golden arrow in the morbid darkness, his heart pounded with desperate paranoia, each heartbeat feeling like a sword cruelly thrust into his chest.

_Please be safe_

_Please be safe_

_For Heaven's sake, please be safe_

The disaster came into finer details as Ho-Oh stopped above the flaming tower, unable to do naught but watch due to his lack of fire-extinguishing moves. Lugia had noticed him, but was too distracted with fighting the blaze to talk. Realising he was of no use here, he descended to the ground below. All around humans and Pokémon ran back and forth, their bodies blackened by the smoke. Many threw or squirted water in desperation at the building, and slowly the flames begun to retreat.

None of that mattered to Ho-Oh, the building was condemned. What wrought his heart with anguish were the charred bodies of countless humans, scattered around the area as though they were nothing but broken toys. It was with unbridled fear that Ho-oh waded past each one, scanning the burnt faces.

Here was the corpse of Sage Takaki.

"_Hi! My name's Masahiro! One day I'll grow up and be Head Sage!"_

Over there lay Sage Satoshi.

"_With my father's passing, I am now Head Sage. It's an honour to serve you, Ho-oh!"_

A woman stood sobbing over Chef Kaito there.

"_Heh, even for a legendary Pokémon you're pretty awesome!"_

A nameless janitor lay there.

"_How are you feeling today, Ho-oh? Is there any concerns you wish to talk about?"_

A body burnt beyond recognition…

"_I'll always be here to talk when you need it, my dear Ho-oh. You are not alone!"_

As he stopped to look down at the final corpse, his anguished soul plummeted down.

And down and down.

Deep into the darkest, starless abyss of despair, where not even the brightest light could ever hope to reach. Here at his feet lay the dead form of Masahiro, the only person in the world who had loved him, who had ever known what Ho-Oh truly felt, who had been the one to reach out and touch Ho-Oh's hidden feelings.

No words were spoken, not even the slightest squeak. The distant noise of screaming, crying and moaning people faded out into silence as Ho-oh gazed upon the dead human. In his despair he failed to notice the raindrops starting to fall down, dousing the flames instantly as though through some sick twist of fate Arceus had waited for the damage to be dealt before intervening. He even failed to notice Lugia behind him, calling out to the unresponsive bird.

_Dead._

"Ho-Oh…"

_Cannot be brought back._

"Ho-oh? You need to move away."

_Cannot be resurrected_

"I know you must be sad, but we need to clear the way for the medics!"

_DEAD. AND. GONE_

A pitiful wail was heard across all of Johto as Ho-oh mourned in broken misery for his fallen friend. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't he bring a human back to life? Was this the price to pay for being legendary? Then he didn't want to be legendary! What good is such a status when it drives you away from everyone?

With his eyes glazed over in despair, he was unable to see where he was walking. All that he knew was that he was moving, hopefully towards oblivion. Without notice he tripped over a charred skeleton, his eyes regaining sight as he looked up at the body. Three corpses had been lined up beside each other, each form too heavily burnt to know what they were. He knew they were Pokémon though.

Without warning, the world collapsed into darkness.

* * *

He was in a pitch-black void, just the way his soul felt. Far below he could see him own body knelt over the three Pokémon corpses, the rain pattering on them all. Had he been thrown out of his own body?

"Ho-oh?" A familiar voice called out. Ho-oh looked up to see Masahiro step out of the darkness. Wordlessly the dishevelled bird threw himself towards the human, but found himself unable to move any further.

"Masahiro! Why can I not come to you? Please come to me!" He cried out, strolling in vain to take a single step forward. Masahiro sadly shook his head.

"You and I are separated by the boundary of life and death. I am sorry my friend, but this is out last farewell. But listen-"

"NO! NO! I will resurrect you! Come! Let's go back to Tin Tower together and talk! I'll even let you groom my feathe-"

"Ho-Oh! You know very well that you are incapable of that. I will miss you too my friend, but neither of us can overcome the ties of fate that bind us." Masahiro sternly countered the distraught bird. Ho-Oh knew that he could now bring back Masahiro, but he didn't want to admit it. He was never the type of person to admit defeat easily.

"It's... not far…" He uttered weakly, his hopes dashed to pieces.

"Listen, my friend. Down there are three dead Pokémon, they were the only Pokémon to die in this disaster. It is my last wish that you resurrect them." Masahiro asked calmly, his eyes containing the sadness he was unable to express.

"I don't want them back! I want you!" Ho-Oh pleaded, acting like an upset child. Even at birth he had never acted so impetuously, this was the first time in his life he was not concerned of what others thought of him.

"You are a legendary Pokémon! Act with the dignity you have upheld! I cannot live, and you know that! But these Pokémon can have a second chance. Do it for me! Do it for all the humans you can't bring to life! For our sake, let them live!" As he spoke adamantly, his body began to fade, falling apart as though he were made of fairy dust blowing away in the wind.

"This is goodbye, my friend… I had much fun being your Head Sage!"

With tears sparkling in his eyes, Ho-Oh prepared to say the words he had withheld for so many years.

"Masahiro?"

"Yes, my friend?"

"I… love you."

Masahiro smiled warmly as he faded away, his spirit taken to the other side.

"I love you too, Ho-Oh."

With that, Ho-Oh was thrown back into his body.

* * *

Now he was within his own body, he could feel the bitter cold of the rain pouring down on him. He could smell the unholy stench of burnt flesh, and could hear the cries of the damned. The three Pokémon corpses lay out before him like macabre little skeletons all lined up for the grave.

Yes. He would bring them back to life. For Masahiro, for all the souls he could not save, he would once again pour life into these bodies. He drew every ounce of energy in his body, from the very core of his being, each and every speck of power that made him legendary, he drew it up and up until his body began to tremble with the rampant energy swelling within him. With once deafening roar, he released it brilliantly into the prone bodies. The bones returned to their natural white, flesh and tendons reattached to them, weaving themselves together like a thick patchwork quilt. Layers of skin covered over the vulnerable meat, and fur grew onto that, taking on a multitude of colours.

"_Rise… Rise and feel the air return to your lungs! Rise and feel the hopes and sufferings this world has to offer! I, Ho-Oh, command you to rise and accept your new life! _

With that, their eyes snapped open.

* * *

**Next Time… Entei, Raikou and Suicune Part 2.**

**A/N: I can't really call this chapter after just the beasts, since they only appear at the end, so this is sort of a bridge between the two. Oh well, Ho-oh will fade into the background and the story will follow them in the next chapter.**

**I didn't really like Ho-oh when I was younger (I preferred Lugia.) but I now I feel rather sorry for him. I think I made it a bit more angsty than it needed to be though.**

**Oh, and you will get to see Lugia's silly side in the next chapter, I promise.**


End file.
